Propuesta Indecente
by Jackesita Frost
Summary: La vida amorosa de ambos es rutinaria, pero en un bar descubren que hasta el mas fortuito de los encuentros puede encender un fuego que ninguno de los dos había experimentado. Contenido adulto ósea lemon desde el primer capitulo, lea bajo su propio riesgo XD.
1. Chapter 1

**Propuesta indecente**

**(Prologo) **

La ropa llevaba ya algún tiempo en el suelo, desde la entrada del departamento hasta la recamara principal formaba un camino que aquellos amantes habían dejado sin penas ni inhibiciones, ya que ese lugar era su refugio o como decían cursimente algunas personas "su nido de amor", dentro de aquella alcoba se escuchaban los gemidos excitados de ambos…

Sobre la cama estaba la pareja: El paseaba sus expertos labios por el cuello femenino dejando un rastro de besos aunque poco después su lengua fue formando un pequeño camino hasta llegar a sus pechos devorando uno con gran fervor mientras que él otro era atendido por su mano derecha, ella se arqueaba de placer ante la infinidad de corrientes que pasaban por su cuerpo… Ese chico la volvería loca de placer tarde o temprano ya que sabía cuáles eran los puntos clave de en su cuerpo, sintió como la boca del joven abandonaba su tortuoso pero excitante juego para brindarle el mismo trato a su otro pecho, sintió como succionaba y mordía levemente jalando un poco hasta endurecer su pezón ocasionando un gemido.

-Eres… Eres un bruto… A veces- Alcanzo a quejarse entre suspiros, aquella boca masculina abandono su labor para elevarse hasta el rostro de la mujer formando una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Acaso te molesta que lo sea? Porque tu cuerpo no responde de la misma forma- Antes de que pudiera responder ya había capturado su boca en un beso apasionado, su lengua jugueteo con los labios ganando acceso dentro de la cavidad donde se inició una guerra sin tregua.

Las manos masculinas comenzaron a descender en un gesto delicado cerciorándose de aprender cada parte de aquel cuerpo que desde hacía algunos meses atrás había proclamado como suyo, cada línea era trazada con cuidado hasta llegar al centro de la mujer quién sintiendo el ligero toque de los dedos de su amante no pudo reprimir un gemido, el rostro del joven fue descendiendo besando cada centímetro de aquella tersa piel hasta localizarse entre las largas piernas de la joven.

-No lo hagas… Aun me da un poco de vergüenza-

-Simplemente disfruta mi princesa…- Hundió su rostro besando sus pliegues al tiempo que los saboreaba, la chica cerraba los ojos alzando un poco las piernas pero él las sujeto para que no pudiera moverse y seguir con aquella deliciosa tortura.

-De… Detente…- Pedía entre gemidos aunque en su interior deseaba que siguiera ya que anhelaba qué todo su cuerpo fuera de él y de nadie más.

Alejo su rostro para que ahora fueran sus dedos los que pasearan por los pliegues femeninos, introdujo uno de ellos logrando que ella apretara con fuerza las colchas revueltas de la cama pero aquello fue aún más satisfactorio cuando dos… Tres dedos hacían el trabajo, la embestían de forma única haciendo que sus caderas comenzaran a moverse en busca de más, adoraba como la hacía sentir: única y deseada, las embestidas prosiguieron durante un poco más de tiempo hasta que un gemido de placer escapo por su boca mojando los dedos del muchacho quién los lamia con sensualidad.

-Eres deliciosa querida mía- Se recostó sobre ella haciendo que rodeara su cadera con sus largas piernas mientras poco a poco se introducía en su interior, sintió la firmeza con la que sus músculos lo recibía apretando su miembro, era única y por ello la deseaba… La amaba… Se quedó unos momentos así disfrutando de aquella situación pero al sentir que ella movía levemente sus caderas comenzó con los embistes, lentamente empujo sus caderas al interior de la chica quien después de cada uno gemía ligeramente, la velocidad fue aumentando llenando la habitación de gemidos y el nombre entrecortado de ambos amantes en boca del otro a causa de la falta de aire; cuando el clímax se aproximaba ella araño la espalda del chico mientras que el dejaba una marca en su cuello al tiempo en que se liberaba en su interior y un gruñido ronco abandonaba su garganta.

Permanecieron unidos un poco más de tiempo hasta que él se dejó caer a la derecha de la chica, acarició su cabeza con suavidad logrando una sonrisa tímida en aquel bello rostro que lo había enamorado.

-Te amo Elsa…-

-Y yo a ti Jack…-

-Te juro que no dejare que nadie me separe de ti- La abrazo acercándola a su cuerpo causando que ella sonriera al escuchar los latidos aun frenéticos del corazón del albino.

-Lo se… Así como yo tratare por todos los medios evitar que te cases con Rapunzel- Alzo la cara conectando sus ojos con la mirada de su amante para cerrar aquel juramente con un beso y caer en brazos de Morfeo.

**Jamás había escrito algo como esto ¿Cómo quedo? Mi esta rojita XD, si les gusta el prólogo díganme para seguirlo sino pues lo quito; como de darán cuenta a comparación de mi fic "Corazón de Cristal" este abarcara un tema totalmente diferente pero aun así no se, me ha llamado mucho la atención hacer algo parecido pero lo repito: Es mi primer fic clasificación M que haré, no sean duros conmigo u/u.**

**Espero sus reviews si les gusta y sino pues ya ni modo, lo intente. Hasta una actualización ya sea de aquí o "Corazón de Cristal"**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Capitulo 1)**

**Algunos meses atrás…**

Jack llegaba con una horrible jaqueca que comenzaba a fastidiarlo, en ese momento odiaba el maldito tráfico que ocasiono que se retrasara, odiaba las puertas corredizas que tardaron en abrir debido a que aún no les daban mantenimiento, odiaba el elevador que parecía tardase más de la cuenta, parecía que simplemente quería fastidiarlo con esa canción típica de aquellos artefactos que a su punto de vista, era estúpida y más que nada odiaba su situación con su novia… Rapunzel Crown.

-Buenos días señor Frost- Saludo atenta su secretaría una hermosa joven de cabellos negros cortos con un pequeño mechón verde en la parte de adelante y ojos de color violeta, portando una blusa blanca, falda recta color azul marino y zapatos de tacón negro mientras se levantaba para recibirlo.

-Buenos días Tooth, tenemos algún pendiente- La chica tomo una pequeña libreta de su escritorio entrando a la oficina de su jefe, una vez dentro Jack se dejó caer en su sillón de cuero negro.

-A las 9:30 vendrá el hombre que solicitó la entrevista para ser parte de su bufete, a las 10:30 tiene una reunión con el resto de los abogados para decidir quién llevara a cabo el caso del señor Rider sobre el fraude de su compañía, hay que revisar las pruebas que fueron infundadas en el caso del señor Bostwick … Su padre llamo dijo que lo espera esta noche en su casa porque mañana parte a un viaje de negocios y por último la señorita Rapunzel desea verlo para hablar sobre la fiesta de compromiso del próximo mes -

-Tooth… Antes de comenzar tráeme por favor algo para la migraña y una botella de agua, la cabeza me está matando-

-Si señor Frost- La secretaria salió del lugar pero la puerta no fue cerrada ya que recargado contra el marco estaba un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes cruzado de brazos, en su rostro estaba una sonrisa de burla.

-¿Con qué así luces después de un día de copas eh?-

-Es culpa de Guy, no debí dejar que me convencieran para ir a tomar anoche- Miro al castaño quien no se movía de la entrada.

-Infierno en el paraíso amigo mío, no es mi culpa que no tengas fuerza de voluntad-

-Cállate Hiccup- Jack dejo caer su cabeza en el escritorio mientras el castaño ingresaba en la oficina tomando asiento frente a él.

-Fue tu culpa, según recuerdo querías perderte en el alcohol-

-Yo jamás dije que quería perderme en alcohol-

-Tienes razón, tu querías perderte en un hotel con la chica que nos estaba atendiendo anoche- Hiccup soltó una carcajada que por unos segundos contagio a su compañero.

-Bueno tú la viste, con esas piernas que tenía hubiera sido entretenido descubrir de lo que era capaz-

-Si claro hasta que Rapunzel se enterara de lo que ibas a hacer- De nuevo iba a sonreír pero sus ojos se plantaron en su amigo quién oculto la cara en su mano, la expresión del castaño cambio drásticamente- ¿Aún la quieres?-

-¿A qué se debe esa pregunta?-

-No lo sé… Tal vez a que desde unos meses para acá no te veo igual de "enamorado"- Menciono mientras hacía señas con los dedos en aquella palabra.

-Y no es el único que te ve así- Ambos se giraron para ver a otro joven de castaña cabellera y ojos marrones.

-¿No se supone que la reunión es hasta dentro de una hora?-

-La de trabajo sí, pero no tiene nada de malo que hablemos antes de comenzar con nuestros deberes-

-Debería despedirlos por irresponsables-

-No lo harías Jack, sino quien te podría soportar- Guy se sentó también frente a Jack- Responde, los tres hemos sido amigos desde secundaría y te conocemos al punto de decir que mejor que tu-

-Déjenme en paz… Eh salido con ella desde hace 5 años, ya es tiempo de que piense en algo serio- Ambos muchachos sonrieron causando que el albino arqueara una ceja.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Que jamás pensamos que escucharíamos la palabra "seriedad" junto a tu nombre- Jack formo una media sonrisa para alzar la cara y recargarla en el respaldo de su sillón de cuero.

-Entonces es un hecho, te quieres casar con ella- Las palabras de Hiccup se quedaron al aire ya que unos golpes en la puerta atrajeron la atención de los tres permitiéndole el paso a la secretaria del muchacho.

-¿Desea algo más señor Frost?- Pregunta al tiempo en que deja lo encargado minutos antes sobre el escritorio.

-Solo eso Tooth, ahora ve y prepara todo para la junta de más tarde-

-Si señor- La sonrisa que formo en su rostro no pasó desapercibida por ambos muchachos castaños.

-Tu secretaria está realmente loca por ti- El albino destapo la botella de agua para beberla una vez que metió las pequeñas tabletas en su boca.

-¿A qué viene ese comentario?-

-Nada en particular ¿Verdad Guy?- Hiccup se puso de pie seguido de Guy- Te veremos en una hora-

La puerta fue cerrada, fue el momento perfecto para que se incorporara y observara el paisaje desde la ventana de su oficina, el dolor de cabeza ya no le molestaba tanto pero las palabras de sus amigos siempre le dejaban un mal sabor de boca, los apreciaba eso no lo negaba pero siempre que estaban juntos lograban hacer que pusiera en duda lo que hacía, siempre había sido un hombre con sus prioridades bastante establecidas y aquello que quería lo lograba pero ahora estaba demasiado confundido, Rapunzel era una mujer divertida, tierna, honesta, decente y tímida… Pero ese era el problema… Cuando tenían intimidad era el que siempre tomaba el mando y aunque no le molestaba deseaba que ella hiciera algo diferente para poder avivar la llama que se había formado cuando se conocieron en la universidad, pero todo era igual e incluso monótono dentro y fuera de la cama, suspiro pensando que sería lo mejor. Aunque aún la amaba esas circunstancias comenzaban a aburrirlo y no deseaba que eso siguiera después de estar casado con ella.

-Señor Frost ha llegado el señor Kristoff Petrov- Miro su reloj ¿En qué momento se había ido tan rápido el tiempo?

-Dile que pase Tooth- La puerta se abrió dándole acceso a la secretaría y atrás de ella un hombre de complexión robusta, cabellos rubios y ojos marrones.

-Adelante señor Petrov- El rubio asintió con la cabeza, Tooth salió de la habitación dejando a ambos hombres solos, en cuanto el rubio miro a Jack una mirada de extrañeza se formó en su rostro.

-Tome asiento señor Petrov- Se percató de aquella mirada cambiando su semblante a uno relajado- ¿Acaso tengo algo en el rostro?- Preguntó divertido cruzándose de brazos.

-Disculpe mi descortesía señor Frost es solo que se ve… Muy joven- Jack sonrió de lado mientras tomaba asiento también.

-Tengo 28 años así que no se deje llevar por las apariencias y por favor dígame solo Jack, con eso de señor Frost me hace sentir mucho más viejo- El rubio sonrió, Jack tomo unos papeles de su escritorio observándolos con cautela- Tooth me imprimió su curriculum y déjeme decirle que estoy bastante impresionado, de hecho no hago normalmente entrevistas pero con su experiencia hice una excepción, en especial cuando solo es dos años mayor que yo y ha logrado ganar gran parte de los casos que ha llevado en manos, eso me impresiona bastante ya que no es muy común ver ese tipo de cosas en personas de nuestra edad-

-Muchas gracias Jack pero como dijiste, no debes de guiarte por las apariencias- Noto como el muchacho seguía leyendo con atención los papeles en la mano.

-Me agrada mucho la experiencia que tiene, además eh recibido cartas de recomendación del señor Shrek Faraway y Fergus Brave sobre su desempeño… Son hombres muy severos, que hablen maravillas de usted es realmente digno de admirar- Jack dejo los papeles en su escritorio mientras cruzaba sus manos frente a su rostro- Ahora me gustaría que me hablara de su vida personal-

-Como ya lo sabrá tengo 30 años, vivo desde que tenía 14 años aquí en Nueva York pero nací en Rusia ya que mis padres son originarios de allá, me case hace dos años y en este momento tengo una hija de un año; ellas son el motivo por el cual estoy ante usted por un empleo mejor ya que deseo darles una mejor vida-

-Es un buen propósito… ¿Cómo se llama su esposa?-

-Ana- Jack sonrió feliz poniéndose de pie, se colocó junto a Kristoff tendiéndole la mano.

-Pues en ese caso Kristoff, dile a Ana que no te espere esta tarde ya que me gustaría que iniciaras desde este momento con nosotros- El rubio se levantó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro estrechando la mano con Jack.

-Por supuesto… Muchas gracias- El albino toco un botón del interfono sobre su escritorio.

-Tooth por favor dile a alguna de las personas de mantenimiento que acondicionen la oficina que esta junto a la de Hiccup, el señor Kristoff desde este momento laborara con nosotros-

-"Entendido señor Frost"-

-Disculpa Jack, pero si a mí que acabas de conocerme me dejar tutearte ¿Por qué a tu secretaria dejas que te llame señor Frost?-

-Es una mala manía de ella, se lo eh pedido millones de veces pero no quiere hacerlo- Dio la vuelta a su escritorio mientras sacaba un folder con diversos documentos que le entrego a Kristoff- Escucha en menos de una hora tenemos una junta donde te presentare al resto de los socios del bufete, dentro de este folder están los casos que son nuestra prioridad en este momento y me gustaría que leyeras para que cuando te enteres de todos los movimientos que realizaremos sepas de que hablamos-

-Claro, ¿Podrías mostrarme cuál será mi oficina?-

-No te preocupes te instalaremos más tarde, ahora no me molesta que compartas la oficina conmigo unas horas… Por cierto puedes llamar a tu esposa desde este teléfono- Le arrojo un teléfono inalámbrico que estaba sobre el escritorio que pudo atrapar fácilmente, digito el número y espero a que contestaran.

_-_**Familia Frozen-**

-Hola Elsa habla Kristoff ¿Esta Ana?- Jack estaba atento a la llamada pero solo escuchaba la voz del rubio.

**-Esta con Emily, ¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista?-**

-Eso es lo que quería comentarles, me dieron el trabajo- Dijo feliz mientras miraba a Jack y este le devolvía la sonrisa.

**-¿En serio? Esa es una excelente noticia… Espera acaba de bajar Ana, te comunico con ella- **Unos segundos después una voz diferente se escuchaba del otro lado del teléfono- ¿**Kristoff?-**

-Hola amor… Solo quería decirte que esta tarde no llegare a comer-

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-**

-Conseguí el trabajo, el señor Frost desea que inicie desde hoy-

-**¿En verdad? ¡Esa es una noticia fabulosa mi amor!, solo no llegues muy tarde-**

-Lo prometo Ana, ahora debo de colgar simplemente quería avisarte-

**-Comprendo, cuídate y mucha suerte… Te amo…-**

-Yo también te amo Ana, te veré en la noche- Colgó el teléfono sonrojándose ante la mirada picara que le dirigía su ahora jefe.

-¿Son una pareja bastante unida verdad?-

-Eh… Ah… Si-

-Dime mencionaste otro nombre ¿Elsa? ¿Quién es?-

-Ella es mi cuñada, la hermana mayor de Ana- Jack asintió mientras le ofrecía asiento de nuevo a Kristoff.

-¿Cuántos años entonces tiene tu esposa?- Kristoff sonrió al ver la extrañeza en la mirada de Jack pero decidió contestar fácilmente.

-Conozco a la familia de Ana desde los 17 años, íbamos juntos a la escuela ella actualmente tiene 27 años y Elsa 28-

-Oh comprendo, ¿Vives con ellas?-

-Si- Tomo los documentos entre sus manos- De hecho mi cuñado también vive con nosotros- Jack se dio cuenta de la forma en que arrastro aquellas palabras, parecía que el sujeto no era del todo su agrado.

-¿No te llevas bien con él?-

-Creo que ni mis suegros se llevaban bien con él, de hecho es el mayor… Es un sujeto ambicioso que hubiera podido vender a sus hermanas al mejor postor de haber podido- Kristoff bajo la vista al ver que había hablado de más por lo que decidió centrarse mejor en los documentos.

-Discúlpame, creo que toque un tema demasiado delicado-

-No, creo que yo hable cosas que no debía perdona-

-No te preocupes, me gustaría que me trataras como un amigo así que cuando quieras podemos hablar- Kristoff le sonrió agradecido pero negó con la cabeza, la situación de su familia era algo complicada.

Después de eso ya no quisieron hablar más concentrándose en los diversos documentos sobre la compañía del señor Rider; poco antes de que el reloj marcara las 10:30 Tooth le informo a Jack que sus socios ya estaban en la sala de juntas en espera de su presencia, Jack le pidió a Kristoff que lo siguiera hasta dicho lugar el cual era bastante amplió con una mesa de madera al centro y ocho sillas alrededor.

-Creímos que jamás llegarías- Se burló Guy mientras observaba entrar a Jack, unos pasos después hacía acto de presencia Kristoff.

-Soy el jefe así que yo jamás llego tarde, muchachos él es Kristoff Petrov, desde este momento es parte del bufete- Ambos lo miraron con una sonrisa, Kristoff estaba extrañado ya que esperaba que hubiera más gente además de que las otras dos personas eran igual de jóvenes que ellos.

-Se bienvenido Kristoff, mi nombre es Hiccup Haddock- El muchacho se paró para poder saludarlo mejor.

-Yo soy Guy Crood, es un placer- Este simplemente giro su silla para quedar de frente, el rubio se sentía muy a gusto ya que los muchachos parecían excelentes personas.

Durante tres horas hablaron de los dos casos que tenían entre manos los cuales eran bastante complicados por lo que decidieron dividirse en dos grupos: Jack y Kristoff se quedarían con el de Flynn Rider mientras que Hiccup y Guy el de el señor Bostwick; después de eso a todos comenzó a darles hambre optando por ir a comer a un restaurante cercano, en el lugar con el simple hecho de que Jack diera su nombre se les dio una de las mejores mesas del lugar.

-Díganme ¿Por qué solo son tres en su barra de abogados?-

-Es muy sencillo- Guy limpio su boca con una servilleta para poder contestar- A nosotros de nada nos sirve tener 20 personas cuando solo dos de ellas saben realizar bien su trabajo-

-En realidad éramos seis hasta que tu llegaste: Mavis Drácula quién trabaja junto a Periwinkle Frost en Londres tratando de resolver un caso de asesinato y Jonathan Stein, está de vacaciones y regresa en unos días… -

-Además a Don Perfección no le convence nadie- Susurro Hiccup en el oído del rubio causando una mirada ofendida de Jack.

-Que gracioso-

-¿Periwinkle Frost? Tiene tus apellidos- Jack sonrió débilmente.

-Es mi hermana, somos mellizos-

-Y créenos que a comparación de aquí nuestro apreciable líder ella es… Hermosa- Jack miraba molesto a Guy por su comentario mientras Hiccup sonreía abiertamente.

-Amigo más vale que cambies de tema antes de que Jack te mate- Guy miro al albino quien comía mirándolo fríamente, los otros dos sonreían burlones ante la cara de pánico del castaño.

-Dinos Kristoff ¿Alguna chica especial en puerta?-

-Por supuesto, de hecho tengo dos Hiccup-

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritaron ambos ganando una mirada acusatoria de los comensales, se sentaron apenados mirando de nuevo a Kristoff quién sonreía junto a Jack.

-Se llaman Ana y Emily…-

-Espera, espera… ¿Tienes dos mujeres?-

-Vamos Guy, hasta yo comprendo el por qué- Hiccup abrió los ojos entendiendo, miro al albino quien asintió divertido.

-¿Esposa e hija?- Kristoff afirmo a las palabras de Hiccup, Guy bajo la cabeza apenado causando gracia a los presentes.

Kristoff estaba muy a gusto con los muchachos ya que en la comida pudo descubrir que todos eran más que amables, le hablaban como si llevaran años de conocerlo y eso lograba que se sintiera muy bien recibido; en cuanto llegaron a los despachos el de Kristoff estaba listo así que tomando una copia de los archivos los estudio detalladamente.

Cuando Jack ordeno a todos salir debido a la hora Kristoff decidió llevarse los papeles para seguir leyendo, ya que como se lo habían mencionado sus ahora colegas, era muy complicado… Conocía al hombre del que hablaba el documento, Flynn Rider el dueño de la gran cadena de agencias de viajes "Un sueño ideal", al parecer los que hasta ese momento eran sus socios lo engañaron provocando un fraude sin precedentes dentro de la compañía, ahora estaban en un juicio por fraude y robo pero las pruebas habían sido alteradas causando un gran aprieto para Rider. Al salir del edificio comenzó a caminar agradeciendo que no estuviera tan lejos su casa pero el claxon de un automóvil lo hizo girarse.

-¿Hasta dónde vas Kristoff?- Era Jack quien bajo de su automóvil, un Audi R8 spyder en color plata.

-Hermoso automóvil-

-Gracias y dime ¿Iras caminando hasta tu casa?-

-Si ya que no vivo lejos- Jack asintió pero levanto la vista sonriendo.

-Vamos te llevo-

El rubio agradeció subiendo al vehículo, estaba realmente embobado con aquel automóvil hasta que Jack lo saco de sus pensamientos preguntando por donde, fue que se dio cuenta que estaban por pasar causando que el muchacho de cabellera blanca sonriera fuertemente. La casa era modesta de dos pisos y dos jardines, uno por la parte delantera y otro atrás.

-De nuevo gracias Jack- El chico sonrió para echar a andar el automóvil pero antes de alejarse miro a una mujer de cabellera rojiza salir con un pequeño bebe en manos, el infante al detectar la presencia del rubio extendió sus brazos pidiendo su atención.

-Hola mi pequeña princesa- La tomo con delicadeza besando su mejilla- Buenas noches Ana- Beso sus labios rápidamente- Déjame presentarte a Jack Frost, es mi jefe-

-Un placer señora-

-Igualmente pero por favor no me digas señora, mi nombre es Ana- La chica era muy agradable y sonreía abiertamente- ¿No gusta pasar a tomar algo?-

-Muchas gracias pero tengo planes, sin embargo en cualquier otro momento será un placer… Ahora si me disculpan, te veré mañana Kristoff- El automóvil arranco perdiéndose unas calles más adelante.

-¿Qué haces afuera?-

-Me marco Elsa, olvido sus llaves de la casa y salí a recibirla- En eso una linda chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules se acercó a ellos con gran familiaridad.

-Vamos no me iba a perder ¿Por qué los dos me esperan afuera?…-

-Solo me aseguro que nadie secuestre a mi cuñada favorita o Emily ya no tendrá quien la consienta en todo- Bromeo el muchacho mientras ingresaba en la casa junto a su hermana y cuñada.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Capitulo 2)**

Manejo cerca de media hora para llegar al domicilio de su padre, lo quería mucho pero a veces le desesperaba ese tipo de llamadas de último minuto que realizaba aunque sabía perfectamente que llegaría; al bajar de su automóvil se percató de que había una motocicleta V-Storm color negro con detalles plateados, sabía lo que eso significaba y no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa, abrió la puerta con las llaves que le había dado su padre por alguna emergencia y en aquel pequeño pasillo que estaba para llegar a la estancia encontró a una persona.

-Llegas tarde- Lo recrimino, era un muchacho un tanto más alto que el, cuerpo trabajado, pero de cabellos negros y ojos verdes.

-Cállate Aster, a comparación tuya tengo pendientes en la oficina- Ambos se retaban con la mirada pero aquella expresión cambio de inmediato dando paso a una sonrisa, el muchacho pelinegro tomo al platinado con uno de sus brazos para después frotar sus nudillos contra su cabeza.

-Me da gusto verte hermanito- Jack aparto al muchacho con un empujón, sonreía ya que hacía cerca de un año no sabía nada de él.

-Igualmente pero debes de encontrar otra forma de demostrarlo- Arreglo su cabello levemente con sus dedos, ambos ingresaron entre risas hasta que al entrar del todo se encontraron con un señor de complexión robusta y larga barba blanca, sus ojos eran tan azules como los de Jack.

-Jack muchacho, me da mucho gusto que vinieras hijo mío- Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza.

-Bueno sabía que querías que viniera para festejar tú cumpleaños, no tanto tu viaje de negocios de mañana-

-Nunca nos hemos perdido un cumpleaños de papá o del tío Sandy- Esa vocecita lo hizo voltear a una de las habitaciones, de repente se vio atrapado en otro abrazo pero este más delicado que los anteriores.

-¿Peri? ¿No se supone que estabas en Londres?- La chica era parecida a Jack, cabellos blancos y ojos azules, su complexión era tan delicada como la de una bella bailarina de ballet con una sonrisa infantil que le daba un aire bastante tierno.

-¿Acaso crees que me perdería el cumpleaños de papá?- Jack hizo una mueca de molestia pero antes de que dijera algo Periwinkle puso una mano frente a él- Además Mavis se quedó revisando los últimos detalles de nuestra defensa, estamos seguras que liberaran a nuestro cliente mucho antes del tiempo estipulado-

-Vamos muchachos no hablen de negocios, Nicholas quiere pasar tiempo con sus hijos- Todos asintieron a las palabras de su tío, un señor de baja estatura pero cabellos rubios y ojos ámbar.

-Perdón tío Sandy- Dijeron al tiempo los mellizos acercándose al hombre de barba larga pero Peri fue la única que lo abrazo otra vez, Aster miraba todo desde la puerta con una sonrisa de lado.

-Feliz cumpleaños papá-

-Gracias princesa, en realidad gracias a los tres… Saben, el que estén aquí es el mejor regalo que puedo recibir- Tomo un pequeño cuadro que estaba cerca de la chimenea en la sala de estar observándola con cariño, en ella aparecía con un aspecto más joven abrazando por la cintura a una mujer de belleza física como Periwinkle pero con los ojos de Aster y color de cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura, frente a ellos sus tres hijos: Aster de 8 años y los mellizos de 6 años- Su madre estaría orgullosa de lo que han logrado-

-Vamos papá, no es momento de que te deprimas- Menciono Aster dándole palmaditas en la espalda- Hay que cenar-

-Tienes razón-

-Espero que les guste mi sazón muchachos ya que a su padre se le quema hasta el cereal con leche- Todos rieron ante la broma de Sandy logrando un sonrojo en el hombre de barbas blancas.

-Bien antes de comenzar quiero hacer un brindis por mis hijos…- Los muchachos estaban extrañados pero Nicholas sonrió colocándose junto a ellos- Por Aster que gano la carrera que le permitirá viajar a lo largo del mundo con grandes patrocinadores, Periwinkle y Jack que son abogados de gran renombre e incluyo en este brindis que mi muchacho por fin se quiere poner serio con una chica-

-¡Yo brindo por eso!-Grito Aster burlón, el ambiente era agradable para todos menos para el mencionado, de nuevo sus dudas aparecieron causando que su ánimo decayera un poco.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si Peri no te preocupes, solo eh tenido un mal día es todo- La chica no le creía, no era la primera vez que lo observaba de esa forma.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Kristoff estos sonreían ampliamente ante los pucheros que hacía la pequeña Emily al no comer lo que le daba su madre, Ana intentaba por todos los medios pero la pequeña apretaba con fuerza su boquita o inflaba las mejillas.

-Por favor Emily solo es puré- Pero la bebe volteo su rostro esquivando la cuchara- No puedo creer que mi hija se niegue a comer-

-Deja lo intento yo…- La joven rubia tomo la cuchara acercándola poco a poco a la pequeña- Anda Emily, hagamos enojar a tu mamá- La bebe como si comprendiera lo que su tía decía aplaudió con una enorme sonrisa y comenzó a comer lo que se le brindaba.

-Oh claro, hazle más caso a tu tía que a tu madre- Kristoff no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa que contagio segundos después a su esposa, esta acarició el rostro de su hija y después se giró a su marido.

-Cuéntame como te fue-

-Bien… De hecho más que bien, los socios son muy agradables, te hacen sentirte en confianza-

-¿Son solo hombres?-

-A lo que me comentaron no Elsa, hay dos mujeres también- La chica sonrió pero un fuerte golpe proveniente de la puerta delantera llamo la atención de la familia, Ana cargo a Emily y camino hasta la segunda planta.

-Buenas noches familia- Grito un hombre de cabellos castaños bien parecido, pero a simple vista se podía dar cuenta de que llegaba tambaleándose.

-¿Otra vez ebrio Hans?-

-No me regañes Elsa, no eres mi madre- Tomo del brazo a la muchacha con mirada burlona- El hecho de que seas la mayor no te da derecho a decirme que hacer- Kristoff no soporto más la situación al ver que su cuñada hacía una mueca de dolor, sujeto al muchacho apretando con fuerza su mano logrando que se alejara de la chica.

-Y a ti debo de recordarte que esta casa es mía, si no te comportas te hecho a la calle- Hans soltó una gran carcajada mientras sobaba su mano.

-Relájate Kristoff, veras que pronto me largare de aquí- Subió con gran velocidad hasta la segunda planta y tras un azote en su puerta se dejaron caer en la silla donde habían estado.

-Perdónanos Kristoff, jamás pensamos que Hans sería así cuando nos pidió vivir aquí… De hecho no sé qué hacemos todos aquí, tú estás haciendo una familia con Ana- Kristoff miro a su cuñada quien tenía la mirada baja, se acercó a ella colocando una mano en su hombro.

-Tranquila Elsa, por ti no hay ningún problema ya que me agrada que vivas aquí-

-Lo sé, es Hans… No sé qué le sucede-

-Escucha lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir ya que mañana tu y yo debemos de ir a trabajar- Elsa dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones y asintió formando una tenue sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente, Kristoff espero hasta que Hans como cada día saliera de la casa, llegaría tarde a la oficina pero esperaba que Jack comprendiera por qué ya que no iba a permitir que se quedara solo con su esposa e hija en esa casa, de hecho planeaba quitarle las llaves de su domicilio.

-Se te hará tarde- Comento Elsa llegando a espaldas de su cuñado quien se había quedado pensando unos momentos mirando la puerta.

-Si lo sé, discúlpame… ¿Tú también saldrás?-

-Recuerda que me esperan en la escuela de música, debo de seguir enseñándole a las hijas del señor Gru-

-Qué te parece si nos alcanzas a comer, le dije a Ana que fuera ya que le marcare en cuanto salga y me gustaría que llegaras también, para hablar de la situación de Hans- Elsa suspiro, sabía que Ana era sensible y no le agradaba la idea de que su hermano se fuera, pero jamás lograrían que hiciera algo de su vida si mantenía el estilo de vida que llevaba.

-Comprendo, cualquier cosa le marcare a Ana a su celular-

Salieron de la casa, Kristoff estaba demasiado apenado ya que era su segundo día y llegaba tarde a la oficina, paso por la puerta de Jack tocando levemente y después de un breve adelante ingreso soltando un profundo suspiro.

-¿Kristoff? ¿Qué te sucede?- Jack estaba sentado leyendo algunos papeles.

-Yo… Venía a disculparme por mi retraso-

-No te preocupes, pero a ti te pasa algo más se nota en tu rostro ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Digamos que problemas familiares que espero no se repitan- Jack enarco una ceja confundido pero prefirió no indagar hasta que el rubio por voluntad propia se lo explicara, si es que así lo deseaba.

-Muy bien, en ese caso será mejor que revisemos los documentos que aún tenemos pendientes-

-¡Hola Jack!- Ese grito espanto a ambos hombres, al girarse pudieron encontrar a una hermosa chica de cabello corto castaño y ojos verdes quién se sonrojo al ver que el muchacho estaba con alguien más- Perdón, no sabía que estabas acompañado-

-No se preocupe, yo los revisare mientras atiendes a la señorita así que con su permiso- Jack suspiro mientras observaba salir a Kristoff, una vez que estuvieron solos aquella chica se acercó al albino colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para besarlo con ternura.

-¿Qué haces aquí Rapunzel?-

-Vaya que contestación tan fría, hasta parece que no te da gusto ver a tu novia- Jack sonrió débilmente tomando a la chica de la cintura y besándola con más pasión, pero ella puso sus manos en el pecho masculino alejándose de el- Ok ya no digo nada-

-Sabes que siempre me da gusto verte, pero me es extraño que estés aquí tan temprano-

-Lo que sucede es que vine con Mérida a tomar un café y como estábamos cerca quise pasar a saludarte- Jack sonrió ante el comentario de la chica, se sentía feliz de que ella estuviera cerca pero aún tenía muchas dudas sobre tantas cosas.

-Gracias pero me temo que estoy ocupado, te parece si mejor te veo para cenar- Lo volvió a abrazar acercando su rostro.

-Lo siento Jack pero esta noche llegan mis padres, no olvides que te quieren saludar-

-Lo recuerdo, no te preocupes estaré el fin de semana en tu casa- Le beso la nariz para soltarla y acompañarla a la entrada del edificio, antes de alejarse totalmente en los elevadores recordó que su novia iba acompañada de su amiga pelirroja suponiendo de inmediato donde estaba, se giró a la oficina de Hiccup quien platicaba amenamente con la muchacha de algo realmente entretenido por las risas que salían del lugar- Mérida, Rapunzel ya se va ¿Le digo que te espere o se adelante?-

-Perdona ya voy… Bueno Hiccup te veré después- Jack sonrió con burla después de formar entre labios la frase "_Ya te atrape" _sonrojando al castaño, cuando volvió a subir entro directamente a la oficina de Hiccup para desquitar todas las burlas que le hacía.

-Así que… ¿Desde cuándo te gusta Mérida?- Sujeto la silla ante el castaño quien para evitar su mirada se levantó para acomodar unas cosas en el librero cercano.

-No me gusta, simplemente me llevo bien con ella desde que la conozco-

-Pues con Peri o Rapunzel también te llevas bien y nunca eh visto que seas tan... Atento y que bueno sino te golpearía- Hiccup se tensó, movimiento que fue fácilmente detectado por el albino- Además a quién no le gustaría, de hecho creo que Rapunzel me comento que uno de sus vecinos la pretende-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- El movimiento tan rápido que realizo solo logro que una carcajada saliera de la garganta del muchacho de ojos azules.

-¿Decías?- Hiccup se giró rápidamente notando que había metido la pata mientras sus mejillas se tornaban un color carmín.

-Cállate Jack-

-Jajaja bueno ya me voy, tengo trabajo que hacer y amenizaste mi mañana- Salió rápidamente cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-¡No soy tu bufón personal Frost!-

-¿Fastidiaste a Hiccup verdad? No lo había escuchado gritar así en días- Ambos sonrieron caminando hasta una pequeña cafetera.

-Bueno me la debe Guy, por cierto no te quejes que pronto me vengare de ti-

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo? Termine con Eve hace más de medio año y no salgo o me interesa alguien- Jack le dio un trago a su café para después formar una sonrisa.

-¿Mi hermana no cuenta?- Guy abrió los ojos formando un sonrojo en sus mejillas- Claro que me di cuenta amigo mío-

-Yo… Yo…-

-Jajaja ya veré que hago contigo- Camino hasta su despacho y una vez ahí cerró la puerta, era divertido molestar a sus amigos… En especial cuando era desquite por lo que ellos le hacían.

Unas horas más tarde Kristoff ingresaba a donde estaba para mostrarle un documento sobre los movimientos bancarios de Rider donde no cuadraba, checaron fechas más adelante y diversas de ellas jamás aparecían o simplemente el documento de comprobación de transferencia no aparecía, eso sería de gran ayuda… Cerca de las tres de la tarde Jack decidió que saldrían a comer, Kristoff les informo que él había invitado a su esposa y cuñada pero sus compañeros querían conocer a ambas mujeres y le pidieron que se unieran a ellos, el rubio no se pudo negar… Ya hablaría con ellas más tarde sobre su hermano. Jack pidió una mesa a la intemperie para que asiera notar cuando llegaran ambas mujeres.

-¡Ana por aquí!- Grito Kristoff a la pelirroja quien al reconocerlo se acercó aunque un poco nerviosa por la presencia del resto.

-Buenas tardes- Saludo tímidamente la mujer mientras se acercaba con calma.

-Hola Ana, tranquila que ninguno de nosotros muerde- Sonrió ante las palabras de Jack tomando asiento junto a su marido descubriendo el rostro de la bebe en sus brazos.

-Chicos mi esposa Ana, cariño ellos son Hiccup, Guy y como te presente anoche Jack-

-Es un placer conocerlos-

-Igualmente Ana, ¿Así que esta es tu hija? Qué bueno que es parecida a la mama- Guy acercó su mano a la pequeña quien sonrió apretando su dedo mientras le brindaba una tierna sonrisa.

-Al parecer le agradas-

-Siempre eh tenido encanto para los niños-

-¿No se supone que iba a venir también tu cuñada?- Todas las miradas masculinas se giraron a donde estaba Ana quién sacaba su celular.

-Tienes voz de profeta Hiccup- Acerco el artefacto a su oído -Diga-

**-Hola Ana, ¿Dónde están? Ya estoy frente al edificio donde trabaja Kristoff-**

-Bueno de ahí avanza una cuadra más, estamos en el restaurant "Ratatouille"-

-**Lo conozco, llego en 5 minutos- **

**-**Era Elsa, no tarda en llegar-

-En ese caso que nos traigan la carta para que elijamos mientras llega- Jack levanto su mano hasta uno de los meseros que de inmediato lo atendió, en la entrada del restaurante Elsa miraba a todos lados hasta que escucho las inconfundibles risas de su sobrina.

-Perdón por la demora- Todos giraron a donde estaba la chica, debían de admitir que la madre de ambas sí que sabía hacer hijas: Ana era de estatura promedio, cabellos castaño-rojizos y ojos de color azul con mirada tierna, a pesar de que en algún momento estuvo embarazada aquella chica tenía un lindo cuerpo que resaltaba gracias a su pantalón de mezclilla clara, blusa rosa entallada y un suéter delgado en color blanco, zapatillas deportivas blancas completaban su atuendo. Pero Elsa era tan similar y diferente a la vez, un poco más alta que su hermana pequeña, su cabello era casi tan claro como el de Jack pero aun así se apreciaba el rubio que lo hacía contrastar con la luz del sol, sus ojos igual de hermosos que Ana pero con la mirada mucho más madura y atractiva, a la vista de los compañeros de Kristoff tenía el cuerpo de una modelo con las medidas perfectas y curvas donde debían ir que se podían apreciar por el pantalón negro y blusa blanca abierta en los dos primeros botones y zapatillas de tacón.

-Siéntate Elsa- Las palabras de Kristoff sacaron al resto de los chicos del trance en que entraron al ver a la chica- Como ya escucharon ella es mi cuñada así que Elsa te presento a Jack, Hiccup y Guy-

-Es un gusto conocerlos y en serio disculpen la demora no podía salir de la escuela de música-

-¿Eres maestra?- Pregunto Hiccup sonriendo.

-Sí, enseño a tocar el piano-

-Es una de las mejores en ese instrumento- Interrumpió Ana llamando la atención de todos.

-Basta Ana, harás que me sonroje-

-Si tienes un talento como ese no veo por qué no presumirlo al mundo- Los chicos castaños estaban sorprendidos ante el tono de voz empleado por Jack, al mirarlo tenía una sonrisa que no habían visto en mucho tiempo.

-Yo… Gracias- Ana pudo identificar un aire de nerviosismo en la contestación de su hermana ¿Acaso a ella…?

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?-

-Claro Linguini- Después de eso la comida se tornó amena y divertida, ambas chicas pudieron corroborar lo que decía Kristoff sobre sus compañeros de trabajo, pero lo que ninguno noto más que la inocente bebe fue que dos pares de ojos azules se miraban de reojo formando una pequeña sonrisa cuando se topaban, aquello la hacía sonreí mientras chocaba sus palmitas como dando una aprobación a algo.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Capitulo 3)**

La comida era tan amena y divertida que el tiempo paso rápidamente, cuando Elsa noto que era tarde se levantó rápidamente caminando hasta la salida.

-Demonios llegare tarde- Miro a todos lados en busca de un taxi pero parecía que el destino estaba en su contra, cuando iba a comenzar a correr sintió una mano en su hombro.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-

-¿Jack? Pero tu también debes de trabajar-

-No te preocupes, se lo comente a los muchachos y no vieron problema- Elsa enarco una ceja pero la confusión paso a segundo plano cuando miro su reloj y el tiempo estaba en su contra.

-Gracias…- Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento del edificio donde trabajaba subiendo al auto del muchacho, el camino era algo largo pero tenían el tiempo justo para llegar.

-Dime Elsa ¿Es el conservatorio nacional de música al que vas?-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Jack sonrio de lado sujetando con una sola mano el volante.

-Ana lo comento cuando te saliste del restaurante, añadio que hiciste un tiempo record utilizando tu hora de comer para llegar hasta aca- Elsa sonrió de lado, tendría una seria platica con su hermana sobre decir cosas demás a extraños.

-Supongo que sí, pero había algo importante que tenía que tratar con Kristoff- Jack se sintió incomodo al arruinar los planes- Pero debo de admitir que el cambio… No fue tan malo-

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?- La sonrisa de Elsa se amplió al escuchar el tono de voz coqueto del conductor, se cruzo de brazos mirando al frente.

-Porque adoro comer con mi familia- Jack soltó una carcajada, Elsa se había dado cuenta del juego volteando las cartas a su favor; tras unos minutos Jack se estacionaba frente al conservatorio aún con leves minutos de sobra- Muchas gracias por traerme, no sé cómo pagártelo-

-¿Qué tal si te invitó a cenar?- Sorprendida ante la propuesta negó se sonrojo inconscientemente, la sonrisa de Jack se hizo más tierna ya que le gustaba esa expresión en el rostro de la muchacha.

-Pues yo… No se…-

-Anda, una cena de amigos-

-Está bien, pero quiero llegar a mi casa a las 12 ya que mañana debo de venir a dar clases temprano- El albino sonreía aún más, bajo de su auto para llegar al lado de Elsa.

-En ese caso- Hizo una reverencia tomando su mano y depositando un beso en sus nudillos- Sera un placer llevarla a su hogar en una carroza mágica mi hermosa cenicienta, por lo que no tendrá que preocuparse de que la magia se acabe antes de tiempo- Elsa sonrió, aquel chico era un tonto pero divertido.

-Se lo agradezco mucho mi apreciado príncipe, pero ahora si me disculpa esta princesa debe de ir a trabajar- Retiro la mano de las de Jack.

-En ese caso mi hermosa princesa ¿Me permite su celular?- La chica aunque extrañada asintió con la cabeza, Jack digito algunos números marcándose a su celular- Salgo de la oficina a las 7, así que espero a las 8 estés lista- Dio vuelta de nuevo subiendo a su automóvil retomando el camino de regreso a la oficina.

-¿Quién era ese muchacho señorita Elsa?- La joven se giró encontrándose con tres pequeñas niñas quienes llevaban un cono de helado en su mano.

-Un amigo Agnes, qué les parece si mejor entramos ya que deben de seguir practicando con el piano y ustedes con el violín- Las niñas asintieron despidiéndose de un hombre calvo y una nariz un poco larga.

-Vendré por ellas a las 5 señorita Elsa- Gritó agitando su mano recibiendo la misma acción de parte de sus hijas.

-Hasta luego señor Gru- Tomo de la mano a la más pequeña quien la siguió con una sonrisa, en el salón había más niños pequeños con diferentes instrumentos listos para seguir con las lecciones.

-Tomen asiento chicas- La maestra fue a donde uno de los pianos haciendo un leve movimiento con su mano para que una dulce melodía de parte de sus alumnos comenzara a sonar acompañando su piano, la melodía salía de forma diferente ya que se escuchaba con aún más delicadeza que en otras veces.

Jack ingresaba en el edificio donde habían instalado los despachos, sonreía y tenía una luz diferente en los ojos, atravesó las diferentes puertas de sus socios incluida la de Kristoff; más tiempo tardo en sentarse frente a su escritorio en que sus compañeros ya estaban en la puerta de la oficina con una mirada rara.

-¿Elsa llegó bien?- Fue la pregunta de Kristoff, Jack solo se recargo en el respaldo de su sillón sin dejar de sonreír.

-Si no te preocupes, de hecho llegamos con un poco de tiempo de sobra ya que no había tanto transito- Kristoff asintió, miro a los castaños quienes estaban cruzados de brazos con una mirada divertida.

-Kristoff ¿Tu cuñada es soltera verdad?- El rubio presto atención a Hiccup quién a pesar de dirigirle la palabra solo miraba a Jack.

-Si-

-Quien diría que una mujer tan hermosa estaría soltera- Kristoff no entendía a donde querían llegar con ese tipo de comentarios hasta que se percató de que su jefe tenía un semblante serio- ¿Oh que dices tú Guy?-

-Pues si el compañero me lo permite- Coloco su brazo sobre los hombros de Kristoff- Creo que podría invitarle un trago- Los puños del albino estaban cerrados, el rubio comprendió entonces formando una sonrisa.

-Adelante por mí no hay problema, aunque Elsa es demasiado particular para aceptar la invitación de un chico- Hiccup y Guy miraron al rubio pero este noto que la sonrisa volvió al rostro de Jack.

-¿Qué no tienen trabajo qué hacer?- Fue el comentario del albino que lo único que ocasiono era que levantaran los hombros y salieran dejando a Kristoff solamente- Entonces… ¿No te molesta si uno de nosotros la invita a algún lado? -

-No es de mi incumbencia, Elsa ya es lo suficientemente grande para saber lo que hace-

-Me parece perfecto ya que la invite a cenar esta noche-

-Pero Jack ¿No la chica que vino hoy en la mañana es tu novia?- El albino había olvidado ese detalle, Rapunzel había llegado cuando Kristoff estaba en esa misma oficina.

-Si… Y no te preocupes, solo es una invitación de amigos- El rubio no estaba convencido de la respuesta así que decidió salir pero antes se giró a donde estaba Jack.

- Elsa es casi una hermana para mí, como te comente conozco a su familia desde hace mucho tiempo y no me gustaría que sufriera por alguien como tú- En cuanto salió se encontró con Guy quien le hizo una seña con la cabeza indicando que entrara a su oficina, el rubio ingreso sentándose ante el castaño- ¿Qué sucede?-

-Escuche la conversación- Kristoff se cruzó de brazos sonriendo por lo bajo.

-Es de mala educación hacerlo ¿Sabías eso?- Pero Guy no cambio su semblante serio- ¿A qué viene todo esto?-

-Escucha Kristoff, es cierto que Rapunzel… La chica de esta mañana es la novia de Jack, pero créeme que a ninguno de los dos les hace bien seguir juntos- El rubio enarco una ceja, Guy suspiro mientras se recargaba en el sillón y se cruzaba de brazos- Los muchachos y yo nos conocemos desde hace años, fuimos testigos de cómo inicio la relación de esos dos y por ello te digo que ya no son felices-

-¿Por qué me dices esto?-

-Porque sé que estas comenzando a imaginar cosas que no son, Jack respeta mucho a Rapunzel a pesar de que el sentimiento con el cual iniciaron ha cambiado y lo último que haría sería traicionarla, en especial con alguien que es tan cercano a uno de nosotros- El castaño se puso de pie para sentarse en el escritorio- No le comentes a Elsa la relación de Jack, hubo algo en la comida de hoy entre esos dos que no había visto en mucho tiempo-

-¿Debo de pasar esto por alto?-

-Algo así, te juro que si Jack hace algo por faltarle a Elsa y por consecuente a Rapunzel te ayudare a que ni siquiera vuelva a pensarlo- Kristoff dejo salir el aire acumulado de sus pulmones poniéndose de pie, extendió su mano ante Guy con una sonrisa.

-Confiare en ti, pero si Elsa sale herida créeme que golpeare a Jack tan fuerte que hasta sus ancestros lo sentirán- Guy soltó una carcajada mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta.

-No te preocupes, si eso sucede te ayudo-

-¿En qué le ayudas?- Preguntó Hiccup llegando hasta ellos, se miraron rápidamente para que el rubio caminara hasta su oficina.

-En nada, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

Elsa había recibido un mensaje al teléfono que decía: "Espero no olvides que te veré dentro de dos horas", no era necesario preguntarse de quién era ese número así que sonriendo llego hasta su hogar, un aroma familiar llego a sus fosas nasales inundándolas de un exquisito aroma.

-¿Acaso estás haciendo galletas?- Ana estaba en la cocina sacando la bandeja del horno, al mirar la entrada del lugar se encontró con su hermana.

-Así es y de tu sabor preferido-

-Chocolate- Dijeron al unísono, Elsa entró pero cuando iba a tomar una la joven pelirroja le dio un pequeño golpe en la mano.

-Están calientes, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-

-Vengo a arreglarme, iré a cenar con uno de los socios de Kristoff-

-Me imagino que es el chico que fue a dejarte al trabajo-

-Así es, quiere que esté lista a las 8-

-En ese caso…- Ana tomo del brazo a su hermana hasta llevarla a su alcoba- Siéntate iré por Emily y regreso a ayudarte-

-¿Ayudarme? ¿En qué?-

-Obviamente a que luzcas radiante y sexy, ese chico me gusta para cuñado- Antes de que Elsa pudiera decir algo Ana ya había salido, se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama cubriendo sus ojos con uno de sus brazos "_Me gusta para cuñado" _Nunca había escuchado que Ana dijera algo así de algún chico que llamara su atención, excepto él… Una ligera capa de tristeza inundo su mirada pero desapareció rápidamente con la intromisión de su hermana.

-¿Qué planeas Ana?- La mencionada dejo a la bebe en brazos de la rubia.

-Sé que tienes algo por aquí que pueda servirnos en la primer cita- Metió las manos en el closet de su hermana sacando diversos vestidos en colores varios- ¿Qué dices de este?- Era un vestido en color blanco, un escote redondo que era sujetado por dos finas tiras sobre los hombros y un adorno con cristales a la altura del final del busto que caía libremente hasta llegar a sus tobillos-

-Sería genial… Aunque no sé, no creo que sea el correcto hoy-

-Está bien, ¿Y este?- Aquella prenda era negra corta, el escote en "V" se podía apreciar claramente aunque no era muy pronunciado en la espalda, los hombros eran sujetados por dos tiras de tamaño común y el escote tenía forma de corazón.

-¿No crees que parece de funeral?- Ana la miro extrañada- Jajaja ok no, pero no me gustaría usar negro-

-No te convence nada… ¿Este?- El color vino predominaba en él, la espalda totalmente descubierta con unas tiras delgadas formando una "x", por delante el escote de corazón que se amoldaba al busto y la falda tenía un corte en diagonal donde la parte más corta estaba a media pierna y la más larga llegaba a sus tobillos.

-Es lindo pero no crees que es algo… Atrevido-

-No es mi culpa que compres estas cosas… Ya encontré al ganador, por lo menos de esta noche- Azul rey era el color dominante, strapless con una pequeña tira de brillantes en la altura de la cintura, la falda al igual que el corsett era ajustado hasta llegarle a media pierna, la bebe aplaudía con fuerza sonriendo de manera abierta- Incluso Emily está de acuerdo, no es atrevido, no parece de boda, funeral o algo por lo que tengas que reprochar y va para una ocasión como esta donde debes de verte hermosa sin parecer vulgar-

-Dos contra uno, supongo que debo de aceptar- Beso la mejilla de su sobrina para dársela a su hermana- Falta tiempo para que llegue, así que dormiré un poco antes de irme-

-Está bien, te despertare más tarde- Tomo a Emily en brazos saliendo de la alcoba, Elsa se dejó caer de nuevo en su cama pero a pesar de lo que había dicho no quería dormir solo deseaba estar sola unos momentos.

Jack aún estaba en la oficina revisando unos documentos junto a Kristoff, el ambiente era algo tenso ya que el albino seguía pensando las palabras del rubio… En primer lugar ¿Por qué había invitado a cenar a Elsa? No lo pensó simplemente lo dijo aunque no se arrepentía.

-Sera mejor que dejemos esto por hoy Jack- El ojiazul salió de sus pensamientos mirando a Kristoff.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-No querrás llegar tarde por Elsa- Se levantó de su silla pero no notaba burla o algo parecido en el rostro del rubio, al contrario lo miraba serio pero amable- Además no le gustan los retardos, es una mujer muy puntual- Jack sonrió asintiendo, dejo los documentos dentro de un folder para colocarlos en un librero.

-Gracias…- Salió rápidamente de la oficina ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, entre ellos su hermana quien iba a acompañada de una chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano?- El elevador se cerró dejando a las chicas fuera, Periwinkle miro su reloj notando que faltaba media hora para cuando los muchachos acostumbraban salir.

-No lo sé, pero debe de ser algo realmente importante para que vaya tan… Feliz, vamos será mejor ir a dejar estas cosas y podremos ir con los chicos por algo de tomar para celebrar que ganamos-

-¿Por qué no vamos a cenar a mi casa?- Las chicas miraron a Kristoff quien tenía una amplia sonrisa.

-Chicas ella es Kristoff Petrov, en nuevo abogado- El rubio extendió la mano estrechándola contra las de las chicas después de la presentación de Hiccup.

-Mi nombre es Periwinkle Frost-

-¿La hermana de Jack supongo?-

-Así es-

-Realmente son parecidos, aunque claro tu eres mas bonita- La ojiazul sonrió por el halago pareciéndole divertida la actitud del chico.

-Y yo yos Mavis Drácula-

-Tu apellido me es familiar-

-Soy hija de Drácula, uno de los empresarios más conocidos de toda la ciudad-

-Eso explica, es un placer conocerte ¿Qué dicen? ¿Le digo a mi esposa que estaremos ahí?-

-Por mí no hay problema, ¿Qué dicen ustedes?- Guy miró a todos quienes asintieron sonriendo- Kristoff ya que el jefe se fue, no le veo lo malo en cerrar un poco antes-

Elsa estaba apresurada, tan sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando se fue tan rápido el tiempo, entro a bañarse en tiempo record al tiempo en que cepillaba sus dientes y su cabello optando por déjalo suelto, con unas simples ondas para darle volumen, se puso el vestido y unas zapatillas platinadas para combinar mejor el atuendo, miro su reloj y a unos segundos de que dieran las ocho su celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Diga?-

-**Mi querida princesa, su carroza ya se encuentra en la entrada del castillo… Debe darse prisa o la magia terminara antes de que nos vayamos- **Elsa sonrió, realmente Jack era muy divertido.

-Enseguida bajo príncipe encantador- Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con su hermana quien jugaba en el sillón con su bebe.

-Luces hermosa Elsa, realmente soy brillante-

-Que graciosa Ana, ahora si me disculpas "mi príncipe sapo" me espera afuera- Se acercó a la puerta pero antes de salir la voz de su hermana la detuvo unos segundos.

-Recuerda que cuando una princesa besa al sapo se transforma en su príncipe encantado- Emily aplaudía con alegría mientras Ana la subía y bajaba.

-Lo sé, pero no siempre la princesa besara en la primer cita al sapo; el debe de ganarse ese privilegio- Ambas sonrieron y fue que salió, Jack estaba vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos, estaba recargado en su Audi que al escuchar la puerta se incorporó.

-¿Esta lista princesa?- Hizo una reverencia ante la chica causando que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro pero no se quedó atrás inclinándose levemente- Por cierto majestad, si esta tarde pensé que era hermosa ahora me resulta más encantadora aún- .

-Por supuesto y gracias por los halagos, aunque no debería decirme tantos sino comenzare a creerme todas esas palabras- Unos momentos después de que subieron al auto Kristoff llegaba junto al resto a la casa, Peri de inmediato reconoció aquel vehículo.

-¿Ese no era Jack?-

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde?- Mavis buscaba mirando a todas partes- Creo que ya sueñas con tu hermano-

-¡Ana!- La pelirroja camino hasta la puerta mirando a todas las personas que trabajaban con su marido.

-Buenas noches, adelante los estaba esperando- Guy fue a donde la pelirroja tomando a la bebe entre sus brazos.

-Hola bonita- La elevó causando a la niña reír más ampliamente- ¡Mira que alto vuelas!-

-Que tierno te ves, serás buen padre algún día- Guy se sonrojo tras las palabras de Peri quién solo paso caminando junto a Mavis para saludar a Ana.

-En especial si es ella la mama ¿Verdad?- Susurro Hiccup riendo por lo bajo.

-Cállate- Respondió sonrojado abrazando a la niña.

-Por favor pasen, la comida está servida- Poco a poco comenzaron a caminar hasta el comedor, Kristoff entretuvo a su esposa unos segundos en la puerta.

-¿Dónde está Hans?-

-Aún no llega, espero que llegue en su juicio y no ebrio como estos últimos días-

-Espero lo mismo-

Mientras tanto Jack llegaba al restaurante junto a Elsa, el lugar era muy hermoso además de que a pesar del gran número de mesas cada uno guardaba la privacidad de los comensales.

-Tengo una reservación a nombre de Jack Frost- El capitán de meseros les hizo una reverencia indicándoles que lo siguieran, llegaron a una mesa que estaba escondida entre dos columnas pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la pianista que amenizaba el ambiente- Por favor tráigame una botella de vino, pediremos en unos momentos-

-Veo que conoces realmente el lugar-

-Vengo aquí de vez en cuando- El mesero llego con la botella pedida sirviendo el líquido en el interior de dos copas- Brindo por el inicio de una hermosa amistad con la hermosa princesa que esta ante mí- Elsa sonrió tomando su copa elevándola ante la de Jack.

-Y yo por mí educado príncipe… _Que espero no se convierta en sapo- _


	5. Chapter 5

**(Capitulo 4)**

El olor a cigarrillos y alcohol inundaba el ambiente, el sonido de las ruletas, maquinas traga monedas y algunas risas se escuchaban a los alrededores, pero eso a no le importaba ya que la mirada estaba atenta a su juego en aquellas cartas de póker, era su última oportunidad de recuperarse porque el… Perdió, había perdido de nuevo mucho más dinero del que llevaba o al menos del que había aparentado llevar.

-Entonces muchacho ¿Qué quieres llegar a perder? ¿El dinero o el orgullo?- El castaño rechino los dientes mirando a su adversario con odio.

-Eso no se decidirá hasta que alguien gane esta partida- Sonrió de lado, tenía una buena jugada y dudaba que su oponente pudiera superarla.

-Pero vamos muchacho, llevo todas las de ganar...- Con un movimiento de su mano libre le mostro la gran cantidad de cosas que tenía a su favor; dinero, joyas femeninas, relojes- Y ya lo único que te queda es el orgullo-

-Te daré las escrituras de mi casa- El hombre frente a él sonrió de forma amplia.

-Ambos sabemos que no traes esos papeles, tu cuñadito te ha escondido aquello que pueda ser el sustento de su familia- El castaño gruño mientras ponía su juego sobre la mesa e intentaba formar una sonrisa ladina, tres 7 y dos A- Que interesante muchacho, nada más y nada menos que un full-

-Te he ganado- Cruzo sus brazos al ver que la mirada de su contrincante se oscurecía, segundos después una carcajada inundo el lugar.

-Me temo que no es así Hans, yo eh ganado- Cinco cartas, todas de color rojo con el símbolo: A, K, Q, J y 10- Escalera real de color-

-Tu…- Se levantó aunque antes de alcanzar al hombre del otro lado de la mesa, dos manos lo sujetaron con fuerza obligándolo a sentarse.

-Tranquilo niño, sabes que ahora me debes mucho dinero y jamás me ha gustado que me deban tanto- Tomo el vaso frente a él sin embargo no tomo nada, solo jugo con los hielos- Pero eh descubierto que tienes algo que me interesa…-

-¿Algo? Yo no tengo nada, todo lo que había de valor bajo mi propiedad ya lo tienes- Aquel hombre de cabellos negros volvió a sonreír acercando aquel vaso de licor a sus labios.

-Digamos que es bastante valioso y aunque no es directamente tuyo, me podrás ayudar a conseguirlo-

-Déjate de rodeos y dime qué carajo quieres-

-A tu hermana- Hans abrió los ojos, ¿En verdad le estaba pidiendo lo que escucho?- Tus hermanas son preciosas; lo malo es que una está casada y mujeres ocupadas no me agradan ya que adoro ser el centro de atención, pero la otra… La mayor, es la más atractiva y para mi suerte es soltera-

-Estas demente, ¡Jamás te dejaría acercarte a Elsa!-

-¿Con que se llama Elsa?, hermoso nombre muy digno de alguien así…- Los dos guaruras de aquel pelinegro apretaron con fuerza los hombros del muchacho causando un gemido que no pudo evitar.

-Ya me escuchaste, quiero que hagas que tu hermana permanezca a mi lado o me desharé de ti- No le permitió decir nada, se puso de pie seguido de aquellos dos hombres saliendo del casino.

-Bastardo…- Hans también salió, aquella noche había resultado aún peor de lo que esperaba.

Mientras tanto en el restaurante, Elsa estaba feliz con la compañía de aquel muchacho de cabellos blanquecinos; sus comentarios eran divertidos al igual que sus historias… Cuando lo conoció le pareció lo que ahora mostraba, alguien divertido y con un gran carisma.

-¿Entoncesquerías golpear a tu hermana?-

-Créeme que si… ¡Acababa de conocer a ese sujeto! Me decía que estaba totalmente enamorada, pero agradezco a todo lo que es bueno que Kristoff me ayudo para sacarla de esa idea tan extraña que aquel viejo rabo verde le metió- Tomo su copa bebiendo un sorbo tranquilamente.

-Y de paso ganaste un cuñado que era de tu agrado-

-Siendo sincera ya me había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Kristoff, pero nunca quise meterme ya que él era quien debía de dar el primer paso ya que Ana era muy despistada y no se daba cuenta de nada- Jack sonrió de lado mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Por lo que pude ver esta tarde tú hermana y cuñado se quieren mucho- Elsa sonrió.

-Se podría decir que están hechos el uno para el otro-

-Dime Elsa ¿Llevas mucho tiempo enseñando en el conservatorio?- La chica dejo su copa a un lado después de beber delicadamente un sorbo.

-Casi cinco años, desde que fallecieron mis padres… -

-Lamento tu pérdida, yo tengo el consuelo de que mi padre aún goza de salud y vitalidad; aunque a veces ciento que tiene más que yo- Ambos sonrieron mientras daban un sorbo a la copa frente a ellos.

-¿Tienes más familia aparte de tu padre?-

-Sí, mis dos hermanos y un tío-

-¿Me hablarías de ellos?, desgraciadamente mis padres eran hijos únicos y por lo mismo mi familia solo consta de mis hermanos, Kristoff y yo-

-Claro, si tú me cuentas de tu familia-

-Es un trato- Recargo sus brazos en la mesa mientras que su barbilla encontró refugio en sus manos entrelazadas- Con nosotros vive mi tío Sandy, es el hermano menor de mi padre y aunque jamás se caso es un hombre muy divertido, lo veo como un segundo padre ya que siempre está al pendiente de nosotros cuando mi padre debe de salir a un viaje de negocios, desde que murió mi madre siempre ha sido así… También tengo dos hermanos como ya te lo había mencionado, mi hermano mayor Aster Frost…-

-Espera, espera- Elsa abrió los ojos- Tu hermano es Aster Frost, el ganador de la última carrera Rally Dakar-

-Así es, veo que sabes sobre eso- Elsa se sonrojo al haberse mostrado tan emocionada por algo así.

-Yo lo siento, es solo que lo leí en el periódico hace poco-

-No te preocupes, me gusta verte así de alegre por este tipo de cosas… Como te dije él es mi hermano mayor, tiene 30 años y bueno ya no es necesario contarte más ya que me supongo sabes varias cosas porque dudo que estuvieras leyendo noticias deportivas solo porque sí- Elsa volvió a sonrojarse mientras que encogía en su asiento causando gracia al ojiazul- Mi hermana Peri es abogada también, pero yo me gradué antes que ella-

-¿Quién lo diría? Como dice aquel viejo refrán "Genio y figura hasta la sepultura"-

-Soy alguien único- Elevo su copa ante la chica con una mirada divertida- Aunque el graduarme antes me costó varias noches de sueño-

-Debo de suponerlo, tu familia es única… ¿Ya no cuentas con más familiares?- El semblante de Jack cambio a uno más serio, Elsa se incomodó un poco pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el camarero había llegado con sus platillos- Esto se ve delicioso-

-Lo es, espero te agrade mi princesa-

-Deja eso de princesa, quien te escuche pensara que tenemos una relación más allá de amigos-

-¿Te molesta que lo piensen?- La chica se cruzó de brazos cerrando los ojos y adquiriendo una posición muy seria.

-Por supuesto, en especial cuando te acabo de conocer- Su voz era tan solemne que hizo pensar al muchacho que había dicho algo fuera de lugar pero al escucharla reír su tensión redujo drásticamente- Deberías de ver tu cara-

-No me deberías espantar, me causaras un ataque; anda será mejor que disfrutemos los alimentos para retomar nuestra platica-

-Me parece bien-

-Pero que veo…- Jack reconoció esa voz, ¿Cómo era posible que su suerte cambiara tan drásticamente?- Pero si es mi querido sobrino Jack Frost- Elsa noto aquella incertidumbre, al girar a dónde provenía la voz se encontró con un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos ámbar, su piel era excesivamente pálida vistiendo un traje en color gris oscuro.

-Buenas noches Pitch-

-Vamos Jack, ¿Acaso no te da gusto ver a tu tío?- Aquel sujeto intento colocar su mano en el hombro del muchacho pero antes de que lo tocara se puso de pie.

-¿Qué hacer aquí Pitch?-

-Solo vine a cenar algo, el lugar me quedaba de paso- Su vista se posó en la acompañante del muchacho- Un placer madame, mi nombre es Pitch Black- Tomo la mano de la chica para depositar un beso en el dorso.

-Igualmente, yo soy Elsa Arendelle-

-¿Es usted hija de Elena y Diego Arendelle?- Extrañada la chica asintió, miro a su compañero quién se encontraba con una mirada furiosa.

-Vamos Elsa- La chica no comprendió pero asintió, el albino tomo su mano comenzando a caminar.

-Hermosa señorita Jack, pero ¿Rapunzel sabe que saliste con otra mujer?- La pareja se detuvo ante esas palabras pero retomaron su andar sin mirar atrás, Jack le dio una cantidad sin ver al camarero saliendo de ahí.

Caminaron algunos minutos sin rumbo aparente, cuando el muchacho reacciono habían llegado a una calle algo desolada pero le era muy conocida.

-¿Ya podemos detenernos?-

-No, sigue caminando-

-Escúchame, no sé quién sea ese sujeto pero los problemas que tienes con el no deben de inmiscuirme; así que tranquilízate y suéltame porque estas comenzando a hacerme daño- Jack pareció reaccionar tras esas palabras, soltó la mano de la muchacha quién se sobo con la propia.

-Perdóname, no quise…-

-Tranquilo, solo quiero que me expliques quien era ese tipo pero sobre todo ¿Quién es Rapunzel?- La cabeza del chico encontró entretenido el suelo en ese momento, no sabía que hacer ya que era obvio que le hablaría a Elsa sobre su novia pero no quería que fuera de esa forma.

-Caminemos un poco más, cerca de aquí está un departamento que permaneció a mi madre… Solo lo usamos de vez en cuando- Elsa se cruzó de brazos.

-No… Me dices que pasa o llamo un taxi y me voy a mi casa- Paso su mano entre sus cabellos mientras un suspiro de resignación salía de su boca.

-Está bien- Miro a todos lados encontrando un pequeño local, por la fachada que tenía era un bar o algo parecido- Ahí podremos hablar con tranquilidad-

Caminaron en un silencio incomodo, la presencia de aquel sujeto había arruinado toda su noche además de su apetito, Elsa iba sería y Jack demasiado incomodo; ¿Cómo iba a explicarle lo de Rapunzel?, en una mesa apartada lograron sentarse pero esta vez sin mirarse ya que Elsa tenía la vista perdida en el techo observando las diferentes luces de colores y Jack le pedía a un cantinero un whisky y un Cosmopolitan para ella. Elsa pensaba como abordar el tema, algo le decía que su príncipe encantador se convertiría en un sapo pero jamás pensó que de esa forma.

-Es mi tío- Menciono rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado- El hermano mayor de mi madre-

-Me imagino que es el pariente del que no me querías hablar- Las orbes azules se encontraron con el rostro de Elsa que no había despegado su vista del techo.

-Sí, Elsa yo…-

-Relájate Jack, no tengo porque echarte en cara nada- Un suspiro abandono sus labios- Pero en vez de sacarme de esa forma me lo hubieras explicado-

-Lo lamento ya que no quería incomodarte de esta forma-

-Ya te dije que no hay problema, aunque lo único que no me agrada es el hecho de que jamás mencionaras a "Rapunzel", supongo que es tu novia ¿No?- Jack no sabía que decir o hacer, se sentía nervioso al saber que ella había descubierto todo de esa forma pero no entendía porque, es decir, aquella salida solo era de amigos, el mismo lo había mencionado cuando la invito.

-Si... Conozco a Rapunzel desde hace mucho tiempo, somos pareja desde…-

-¿Años?- Jack asintió con la cabeza mientras Elsa suspiraba y apoyaba su cabeza en una de sus manos, un muchacho se acercó depositando las bebidas en la mesa para alejarse- Deja el nerviosismo Jack, tú lo dijiste; somos amigos y no tienes por qué ponerte tan nervioso-

-Es cierto, bueno Elsa… Rapunzel es mi novia desde hace 5 años- Elsa sintió y aunque su rostro mostraba una sonrisa dentro de ella esa declaración le molestaba- _Tal vez sea porque siento que me engaño- _Pensó.

-Me gustaría conocerla algún día, claro si me lo permites, pero en esta ocasión me encantaría que no me sacaras del lugar de una manera tan brusca- Jack estaba sorprendido, pensaba que Elsa se iría pero antes de eso lo golpearía.

-Tienes razón y créeme te prometo que esto no volverá a repetirse, es solo que la presencia de ese tipo me incomoda-

-Pero es tu familia ¿Por qué te incomoda su presencia?-

-Ese bastardo desconoció a mi madre cuando se casó con mi papá- Sus puños estaban apretados en la mesa, Elsa colocó una mano sobre la de él causando que un suspiro se escapara de su boca- Lo siento, creo que no es algo que creo llame tu atención-

-¿Te gustaría hablarlo conmigo?-

-No quiero molestarte con mis problemas familiares-

-Jack, somos amigos y estaremos juntos en las buenas o en las malas-

-Yo… Aster me contó que escucho cuando lo hablaban mis padres, cuando Peri y yo nacimos Pitch llego a casa de mi padre, estaba frenético gritando que mama era una vergüenza para su familia al casarse con alguien mucho inferior… Me comento que incluso iba a golpearla pero mi padre además del tío Sandy se lo impidieron sacándolo a la fuerza; cuando mis abuelos se enteraron de aquello le dieron la espalda a Pitch así que juro que se vengaría de nosotros… Sé que no tengo pruebas pero estoy seguro que él tuvo que ver con la muerte de mi madre, ella fue la única heredera de mis abuelos; con lo que ese maldito no conto fue que mamá nos dejara todo a nosotros- Jamás le había contado a nadie eso, ni siquiera a Hiccup o Guy pero con Elsa era fácil abrirse de esa forma.

-Esa es una acusación muy grave Jack-

-Lo sé- Restiro su mano mientras tapaba su cara con una de sus manos- Pero jamás se pudo resolver el accidente que la mato, mi madre era una mujer muy dulce- Una lagrima había caído en la mesa que llamo la atención de la muchacha, al acercarse se encontró con aquellos ojos azules cristalizados debido a las lágrimas que aún luchaban por salir.

-Mis padres eran grandes artistas, mama era una excelente pianista y papa era un chelista realmente talentoso; cuando cumplí los 20 años emprendieron marcha para un nuevo concierto pero en pleno vuelo su avión tuvo una falla en el sistema… Nadie sobrevivió… Desde entonces eh estado al cuidado de Ana y Hans, los padres de Kristoff nos ayudaron en esos tiempos- Elsa también se sentía triste pero ya había derramado las lágrimas suficientes, además debía de ser fuerte por Ana y Hans.

-¿Por qué te presentaste como Elsa Arendelle? ¿Tu apellido no es Frozen?- Elsa sacudió su cabeza, había olvidado ese detalle.

-De hecho ese es el apellido de Kristoff y por consecuente de Ana, yo no estoy casada con alguien de su familia así que conservo el apellido de mis padres-

-Comprendo, en ese caso- Levanto su vaso ante ella formando una sonrisa sincera- Es un placer conocerla mi querida princesa Elsa Arendelle-

-Igualmente- Jack iba a tomar la mano de la chica pero esta la retiro rápidamente, comprendía la situación ya que ahora ella sabía que era no estaba libre y aquel rechazo lo había lastimado.

Las cosas con Kristoff eran diferentes, todos sonreían ante cualquier cosa que se contaran o simplemente de los gestos que la bebe de los dueños de la casa hacía.

-Vamos Emily, para ti ya es tarde y debes de dormir- Ana tomo a su hija entre brazos caminando hasta las escaleras subiendo poco a poco.

-Tienes una hermosa familia Kristoff- Comento Mavis mirando el camino que había tomado Ana.

-Gracias, son lo más valioso que tengo- La puerta se abrió de forma abrupta, el rubio de inmediato se imaginó de que se trataba pero no se quería levantar, Hans escuchaba ruido en el comedor encontrándolo repleto de desconocidos.

-Buenas noches- Saludo el castaño, Kristoff por primera vez pudo ver a su cuñado tranquilo sin mirada altiva o pretenciosa- Disculpen, no sabía que teníamos invitados; solo tomare algo del refrigerador e ire a mi habitación- Camino hasta la cocina tomando un vaso con agua, con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza se despidió de todos.

-¿El quién es?-

-Mi cuñado, digamos que es el hermano de en medio Hiccup-

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos, ya es tarde y mañana todos trabajamos- Periwinkle se levantó seguida del resto, Kristoff los acompaño a la puerta con una sonrisa y una vez que se fueron subió a la segunda planta; se sorprendió al encontrar a Hans hablando con Ana mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza, su esposa lucía preocupada pero cuando tocaría el rostro de su hermano este dio la vuelta entrando a su habitación azotando con fuerza la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede Ana?-

-No lo sé, intente hablar con Hans pero no me lo permitió… Estoy preocupada- Tomando a su mujer entre sus brazos se permitió desahogarse pero el ruido de la puerta abriéndose llamo su atención, al bajar encontraron a Elsa quién tenía la vista baja.

-Y ¿Cómo te fue?- La mayor sonrió tristemente caminando hasta las escaleras.

-Te lo dije Ana, a veces el príncipe se vuelve sapo- Kristoff no entendió pero Ana si, suspiro para mirar a su marido.

-Sera mejor dormir, creo que esta noche fue algo larga para mis hermanos- El rubio asintió subiendo para dormir, al otro día tendría una plática muy sería con Jack.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Capitulo 5)**

Elsa seguía sin poder dormir mirando atenta el techo de su habitación, sus brazos estaban sobre las cobijas… ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto el saber que aquel muchacho tenía pareja? Bueno debía de admitir que desde que lo vio le pareció atractivo, tal vez esa era la razón… Un suspiro cansino abandono su boca mientras se daba vuelta para intentar dormir pero antes de que el sueño la invadiera por completo unos golpes en su ventana llamaron su atención, al asomarse se encontró con Jack quien lanzaba pequeñas piedras.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Susurro mirado a todos lados.

-Quería verte, lamento mucho la hora; sé que es muy imprudente de mi parte-

- Dejando eso de lado, ¿Cómo sabías cuál era mi habitación?-

-Yo… Eh… Solo adivine- Paso su mano por la nuca mirando el suelo.

-Muy bien "Don adivino" ¿Qué quieres?- Era una excelente pregunta, no sabía qué hacía ahí pero en cuanto se había cambiado de ropa y su cabeza había tocado la almohada se puso de pie tomando las llaves del auto para conducir hasta la casa de Elsa, no quería dejar las cosas tan mal con ella en especial al ver que había entristecido esa hermosa mirada de cristal que tenía la muchacha.

-Quería disculparme contigo-

-Espera un segundo te abro la puerta- Jack asintió con una sonrisa al ver que ella estaba alegre con su inesperada presencia, el sonido de la puerta atrajo su atención caminando a paso tranquilo- Guarda silencio, todos están durmiendo-

-Si está bien- Ingresaron a la casa mientras que Elsa le mostraba el camino hasta su alcoba, ahí si colocaba el seguro nadie los molestaría.

-Pasa y no hables tan fuerte, mi hermana duerme en la habitación de junto y mi hermano en la de enfrente-

-¿Qué Kristoff no está?-

-Si pero el parece oso en época de invernación cuando duerme- Jack asintió, una vez dentro Elsa prendió la luz permitiendo al muchacho apreciar la hermosa habitación en color lavanda, un modesto sofá en una esquina, la cama justo a un lado de la ventana, un pequeño escritorio a un lado del sofá, algunos libreros de pared y unas cuantas fotografías en las paredes y el escritorio.

-Bonito cuarto y linda pijama- Una blusa de tiros en color azul rey y un short corto era lo que la chica usaba quién se cubrió con la bata lila rápidamente.

-Deja de andar de curioso Jack ¿Qué haces aquí realmente?- Elsa tenía los brazos cruzados mirando indiferente al muchacho, aunque quería sonreír por verlo vestido en pantalones deportivos azules, una playera en color negro holgada y tenis, pero bueno por lo menos lo que el usaba no era tan revelador como lo de ella.

-Ya te lo dije, quiero disculparme contigo por lo que sucedió esta noche-

-Ya te disculpe Jack, deja de mortificarte; ahora no creo que se buena idea que estés en mi casa y mucho menos en mi habitación a estas horas-

-Bueno… Pues… Creo que tienes razón-

-Eres muy extraño- Por fin el rostro de la chica se había relajado mientras sonreía discretamente.

-Me gusta tu sonrisa- Elsa se sonrojo, en especial al sentir como la mano izquierda del chico tomaba su mejilla, la estaba mirando de forma muy diferente que unos momentos antes.

-¿Qué… Que haces?- La mano masculina libre la tomo por la cintura reduciendo el espacio entre ellos.

-No lo sé, yo solo…- La distancia entre ambos cada vez era nula, ambos sabían que estaba mal pero a pesar de eso no lo evitaban… Solo unos milímetros más, Jack no espero más y con un último movimiento rápido capturo sus labios en un beso desesperado que Elsa no tardo en corresponder sintiéndose acorralada contra la puerta, las manos masculinas comenzaron a deshacer el nudo de la bata que cubría el cuerpo de la joven ante él dando pequeños pasos a sus espadas dando media vuelta, sus labios buscaban un contacto más intenso que fue encontrado rápidamente cuando sintieron que la cama estaba a espaldas de la chica, se dejaron caer mientras que ella enroscaba sus piernas en las caderas del muchacho y este acariciaba las suaves piernas de Elsa.

Sus labios se separaron permitiendo al chico depositar pequeños besos en su cuello, lamio con suavidad causando un escalofrió en la chica quién con cautela metía sus manos en la camisa del muchacho subiéndola poco a poco, Jack no se quedó atrás presionando con suavidad uno de sus pechos sobre la ropa.

-Jack…- Susurro entre gemidos la chica sintiendo las descargas que aquellas caricias prohibidas le brindaban.

-_Hermosa señorita Jack, pero ¿Rapunzel sabe que saliste con otra mujer?- _La voz del tío de Jack hizo eco en su cabeza en especial recordando las últimas dos palabras "Otra mujer"

-¡Suéltame!- Grito de repente alejándolo de ella ocasionando que cayera al suelo y cerrando de nuevo su bata mientras se incorporaba, Jack movió la cabeza de lado a lado regresando a la realidad, miro a Elsa pero ella frotaba sus manos mirando a otro lado- ¿Qué estoy haciendo?-

-Lo lamento, no quise…-

-¿Elsa? ¿Elsa estas bien?- La voz de Ana llamo su atención, forcejeaba la puerta pero debido a que había puesto el seguro no abría.

-Si Ana aguarda- Miraba a todos lados buscando un lugar seguro, de repente su mirada dio con el closet- No puedo creer que haga esto, metete ahí- Tomo su mano metiéndolo a la fuerza al lugar.

-¿Qué sucede Ana?- La pelirroja al ver a su hermana perfectamente dejo salir el aire acumulado de sus pulmones, tenía a la bebe en brazos con un pequeño biberón en su boca.

-Es lo que me gustaría saber, te escuche gritar-

-No te preocupes solo tuve una pesadilla- Ana no le creía pero ni quiso indagar, miro de reojo la habitación sin ver nada anormal- Por cierto ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?-

-Emily despertó con hambre y baje a hacerle algo, lo mejor será que duermas sino mañana iras al conservatorio con esos bonitos ojos con horrendas ojeras-

-Lo prometo Ana, buenas noches-

-Hasta mañana y no cierres la puerta- Cerro la puerta mientras se dirigía al closet para sacar al joven de cabellos blancos.

-Debemos e esperar unos momentos para que pueda sacarte de aquí- El muchacho asintió sentándose en la cama.

-Elsa yo…-

-No digas nada Jack, solo no digas nada y espera…- Elsa no lo miraba simplemente camino hasta su ventana abriéndola levemente.

-Si lo diré Elsa te guste o no, quiero disculparme yo no sé lo que paso pero sé que no fue correcto- Ella no lo miraba, su vista aún estaba perdida en aquella ventana.

-Baja la voz, no quiero que nadie se entere de que estas aquí-

-¿Me escuchaste?-

-Te dije que no hables más, al parecer Ana se volvió a recostar así que vamos debes de irte- Su voz había dejado de tener ese tono dulce que tenía cuando la conoció.

-Entiendo- Se asomó rápidamente examinando que realmente no hubiera nadie, salieron con cautela y ya en la entrada Elsa le abrió.

-Lo lamento…- Elsa cerró la puerta sin escuchar más, pero no se alejó de ahí simplemente recargo su cabeza en el lugar mientras que Jack caminaba a paso lento hasta su automóvil subiendo sin arrancar.

-¿_Por qué no me arrepiento de lo que paso?- _Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras cada uno se retiraba de ese lugar.

Unos días después tres pequeñas niñas llegaban junto a su madre una hermosa mujer esbelta de cabellos rojizos al conservatorio de música con sonrisas alegres en su rostro escuchando una historia que les contaba, la más pequeña una niña de cabellos negros reconoció de inmediato a un muchacho de cabellos blancos quién tenía un ramo de diversas flores en sus brazos.

-¡Agnes, espera!- Grito la mujer mirando como la niña corría hasta el joven, tomo una parte del saco llamando su atención.

-Hola pequeña ¿Qué se te ofrece?- Saludo tristemente el chico.

-Yo lo conozco, es el novio de la señorita Elsa- Jack abrió los ojos sorprendidos ¿Cómo que novio?

-Yo no soy…-

-¿Esas flores son para ella?-

-Discúlpeme, Agnes ¿Qué te hemos dicho tu padre y yo sobre correr en las calles?-

-Perdón mamá pero yo lo conozco y se veía muy triste-

-No se preocupe señora- Jack se arrodillo ante la pequeña- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Mi nombre es Agnes-

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor Agnes?- La niña miro a su madre quién asintió con la cabeza momento que aprovecho Jack para escribir algo en un pequeño pedazo de papel y doblándolo por la mitad- Dale estas flores a Elsa junto con esta nota, dile que por favor la lea y no la tire-

-Se lo prometo señor-

-Y nosotras veremos que no le haga nada a las flores- Menciono la jovencita de sombrerito rosa y cabellos rubios. Los adultos miraron como las niñas entraban alegres al edificio.

-La señorita Elsa es una mujer muy dulce, sea lo que sea que paso lo perdonara- Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de Jack pero cuando se iba a girar la mujer ya se había alejado de ahí.

-Eso espero- El sonido de su celular llamo su atención, al verificar el numero suspiro para después contestar.

-Hola Rapunzel-

**-Hola amor, ¿Estás enojado?-**

-¿Qué? No ¿Por qué?-

-**Me contestaste demasiado serio-**

-Discúlpame es solo que no dormí bien, estoy algo cansado-

**-Entiendo sabes que no debes de exigirte mucho, no me gustaría que te enfermaras- **

**-**Sí, gracias por preocuparte ¿Qué sucede?-

**-Mis padres desean que vengas a cenar esta noche a mi casa y no aceptare un no por respuesta- **Jack paso su mano por sus cabellos blancos.

-Claro linda, estaré ahí a las ocho-

-**Gracias Jack, te amo…-**

**-**Y… Yo…- Colgó su teléfono, ¿Por qué dudo tanto en decirle esas dos simples palabras? Subió al auto mirando su reloj, ya se había pasado por media hora la comida pero ni hambre tenía en ese momento, arranco rumbo a la oficina pero en su camino recordaba la plática que había tenido con Kristoff.

_**=Flash Back=**_

_-Buenos días Jack ¿Podemos hablar?- El albino aún tenía su cabeza hecha un nudo por lo sucedido la noche anterior, nada tenía sentido excepto el hecho de que deseaba haber podido llegar a mas con Elsa pero su conciencia no se lo permitía y algo dentro de él le decía que la joven de cabellos rubios pensaba igual._

_-Claro ¿Qué pasa?- _

_-¿Qué paso ayer con Elsa? La vi demasiado triste cuando llego-_

_-Tuvimos un pequeño percance con un conocido mío- _

_-¿Seguro que fue por eso?- Jack miraba a Kristoff quién por primera vez en ese tiempo en que habían convivido tenía una mirada indiferente._

_-Si no te preocupes, no le haría nada que la lastimara- _

_-Te lo digo y lo vuelvo a repetir, lastímala y te lo hare pagar- El sonido de la puerta azotándose fue lo último en escuchar._

_**=Fin Flash Back=**_

-Debo de arreglar las cosas con Kristoff también-

Agnes, Edith y Margo ingresaban al salón de prácticas donde Elsa estaba acomodando las diversas partituras sobre los instrumentos que tocaban sus diferentes alumnos.

-Buenas tardes señorita Elsa- La joven se giró encontrando a las pequeñas.

-Hola niñas son las primeras en llegar, vaya Agnes que bonitas flores ¿Quién te las dio?- La niña se acercó a ella.

-Son para usted- Elsa las tomo extrañada encontrando entre las mismas una pequeña nota.

-¿Quién te las dejo?-

-El joven con ojos bonitos que la vino a dejar un día- La mirada de Elsa se perdió en el ramo de flores apretándolas con fuerza- Me hizo prometer que usted leería la nota-

-Agnes yo…-

-Por favor señorita- La niña puso su boca en puchero y agrando sus ojos, aquella carita siempre convencía a sus padres y esperaba que con su maestra funcionara también.

-Está bien- La tomo indicándoles con la mano a sus alumnas que se sentaran ante los instrumentos con una señal de su mano.

_Elsa: _

_Mi intensión jamás fue ofenderte ni mucho menos faltarte al respeto, pero créeme que lo que paso esa noche no lo puedo y no lo quiero olvidar. Permíteme hablar contigo por favor._

_Jack_

Observo el ramo de flores, tenía muchos colores alegres pero entre ellas estaba oculta una en particular… Una rosa en ese tono de color junto a pequeñas flores de jazmín y un moño rojo, le había comentado que esas eran sus flores favoritas.

-Eres un idiota Jack… ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? Yo no soy así-

-¿Pasa algo señorita?- Elsa miraba a la menor de sus alumnas mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No es nada Margo-

-¿Piensa en su novio verdad?- Elsa se sonrojo, ¿Acaso era tan obvia?- Si se peleó con el dele la oportunidad de hablar, se ve que la quiere mucho- La jovencita de pelo castaño regreso ante el piano tocando una sutil canción.

-Debería de hacerlo aunque no sea nada mío, no sé qué hacer-

-Buenos tardes Elsa- Sus ojos azules se posaron en la joven de cabellos rojizos rebeldes.

-Hola Mérida-

-Qué cara tan… Linda, tienes problemas con tu hermano otra vez-

-No, son más que nada morales- La pelirroja tomo una silla sentándose junto a la maestra de música.

-Cuéntame todo, tal vez pueda ayudarte- Elsa agradeció el gesto, Mérida era una linda amiga que conoció gracias a que sus madres eran buenas amigas, además después de la muerte de Elena madre de Elsa, ella siguió con las clases de arpa de Mérida. La pelirroja escuchaba todo atentamente aunque había ciertos detalles que le hacían recordar a su amiga Rapunzel y su novio Jack, pero dejo esos pensamientos de lado prefiriendo ayudar a su amiga.

-Vaya que tienes un grave problema llamado "Hormonas calientes"-

-Cállate Mérida, ni siquiera sé porque lo hice- Sus manos subieron su rostro pero después de un suspiro se irguió.

-Sabes apoyo totalmente a Margo, habla con él y déjale las cosas en claro, tú no eres plato de segunda mesa de nadie o la otra mujer; si realmente quiere estar contigo debe de terminar la relación que tiene ahora o dejarte en paz a ti-

-Sabes… Tienes razón, gracias Mérida-

-Es un placer, por cierto si te escoge a ti recuerda que deben de estar protegidos- La pelirroja le guiño un ojo en complicidad ocasionando un sonrojo aún mayor.

-Cállate que hay niñas presentes-

-Ellas no sabrán nada si tu no gritas- Elsa no podía estar más roja pero si no quería levantar sospechas debía tranquilizarse, suspiro varias veces tratando de recuperar su color natural de piel. Espero unos momentos para dejar que el resto de sus alumnos ingresara, sonrió mirando a las pequeñas niñas quienes estaban atentas a las partituras colocadas ante ellas, las mismas niñas que le habían entregado aquellas flores de hermoso color- Gracias a las tres- Saco su celular mandando un mensaje esperando que el destinatario le respondiera.

Jack llegaba a su oficina saliendo con calma del elevador hasta que un sonido en el bolsillo de su pantalón atrajo su atención, sin muchas ganas saco el teléfono pero al ver el número casi se cae el aparato de sus manos.

_Yo también quiero hablar contigo, te veo a las 7 en el restaurante donde comí con ustedes la primera vez. _

Estaba feliz al ver que por fin podría hablar con Elsa, pero se dio cuenta de algo… Cenaría con los padres de Rapunzel esa noche ¿Qué hacer? ¿Con quién cambiar sus planes?


	7. Chapter 7

**Lo veo y no me lo creo… ¡Casi 80 reviews! Y yo que no creí que llamara tanto la atención TwT, me hacen muy feliz al darle ese recibimiento nwn. Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de dreamwords, sony pictures y Disney.**

**(Capitulo 6)**

-**Y bien muchacho ¿Ya estás trabajando en lo que te dije?- **Hans suspiro frustrado sentado en su cama mientras una de sus manos paseaba por su cabello.

-No señor, Elsa no ha estado de humor últimamente y se me dificulta abordar esos temas con ella-

**-¿Y ese es mi problema? Ya te lo dije Hans solo tienes un mes para que ella acceda a estar conmigo y no me interesa lo que tengas que hacer- **

-¡Quieres callarte! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta que es mi hermana?!- Una carcajada se escuchó desde el otro lado del teléfono.

**-No me salgas con tu falsa moral y amor hacía tus hermanas, pero claro si decides ver por ellas entonces quiere decir que ya tienes mi dinero- **Ni un solo sonido se escuchó de parte del castaño- **Me lo imaginaba, entonces que te parece si me das unos cuantos datos, para que no te sientas tan presionado también pondré de mi parte para lograr conquistarla-**

-¿Qué quieres saber?-

**-Esa es una mejor actitud, que tal si comenzamos con el lugar donde trabaja…- **

Mérida comenzaba a afinar las cuerdas del arpa cuando un mensaje en su celular llamo su atención, Elsa quién también escucho el tono de mensaje noto como una sonrisa tonta se plasmaba en el rostro de su amiga poniéndose de pie.

-¿Pregunto o me dices?- Susurro en su oído causando un pequeño sobresalto.

-No hagas eso Elsa- La joven de cabellera rubia intento espiar el mensaje pero la pelirroja fue más rápida ocultándolo contra su pecho.

-Cuanto misterio, anda dime ¿Quién es?- Mérida se sonrojo dándole el teléfono a su amiga.

-¿Por qué quieres saber?-

-Tu cara deja mucho que desear- La pelirroja se inclinó hasta su mochila sacando un pequeño espejo, sus mejillas tenían un ligero tono carmín.

-Rayos…- Cuando Elsa leyó el mensaje no entendió del todo ya que simplemente era muy pequeño.

_Si no tienes algo más importante que hacer ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo? _

_Hiccup_

-¿Quién es Hiccup? Debe de ser importante ya que te tiene muy feliz con una pequeña invitación- Mérida sonrió cruzándose de brazos.

-Es el amigo de un amigo por decirlo de una forma, desde que los conozco debo de admitir que ha tenido algo que llama mi atención-

-Debe de ser alguien guapo para que te tenga de esa forma- La sonrisa de la pelirroja se incrementó.

-Te equivocas ya que no fue su físico lo que me llamo la atención, antes era un chico muy escuálido además de algo torpe pero eh de admitirlo muy inteligente y bastante creativo- Sus dedos se dirigieron a las cuerdas del arpa tocando una delicada melodía que le recordaba al muchacho- Un día llegue a la universidad y por tener la vista en el teléfono choque con alguien, cuando levante el rostro me topé con él y lo primero que hice fue…-

-¿Pedir disculpas?-

-Jajaja no, aparte su mano con un golpe y le dije que era un idiota, que se figara por donde caminaba para que no volviera a tener un accidente- Elsa sonrió, al despegar la vista de su amiga sus alumnos ya estaban junto a ellas causando un sonrojo tan fuerte como el tono de su cabello en Mérida- ¿Qué hacen aquí enanos?-

-No se enoje señorita Mérida, su historia nos llamó la atención por eso queríamos escuchar- Comento Margo con aire inocente.

-Ya no hablare- Siguió con la melodía pero solo Elsa noto algo en particular, ya no era tan dulce como antes ahora sonaba demasiado ensayada.

-Niños regresen a su lugar, Mérida y yo hablaremos de cosas de adultos-

-Pero es una historia de amor, es tierno saber que alguien como la señorita Mérida se enamoró y queremos saber cómo es el muchacho- Elsa miró atenta a Mérida después de la declaración de Margo, la pelirroja suspiro mirando atenta a todos los presentes.

-Está bien… Pero que nadie fuera de estos muros se entere de lo que estoy hablando o créanme que los voy a castigar severamente- Los más pequeños gritaron efusivamente de alegría sentándose en círculo ante la pelirroja.

-Déjenme recordar, pues pasamos cerca de medio año sin decirnos nada a pesar de que tomábamos muchas clases juntos, hasta que en una fiesta en casa de un amigo que tenemos en común nos volvimos a reunir; debo de admitir que estaba por irme cuando él me sujeto del brazo para disculparse conmigo, fue un lindo detalle de su parte así que desde ese momento comenzamos a platicar y me di cuenta de que teníamos muchas cosas en común-

-¿Entonces comenzaron a salir?- Mérida dejo de tocar bajando un poco la vista, suspiro retomando la melodía.

-Nos hicimos buenos amigos Agnes, en esos momentos teníamos una relación se podría decir que estable con otras personas, año y medio después de eso tuve que viajar a Escocia de donde son originarios mis padres y cuando regrese me entere de que mi novio, el que juro esperarme ya estaba saliendo con alguien más desde poco después de que me fui, además de que Hiccup ya había terminado con Astrid-

-¿Qué paso después Mérida?-

-Pues cuando me entere de lo que había sucedido lo llame, estábamos tristes por circunstancias parecidas así que sabría que decirme pero no esperaba encontrármelo… Tan cambiado…- De nuevo sus mejillas se colorearon de tono rojizo.

-¿Cómo se veía Mérida?- La pelirroja miro sonriendo a la pequeña de cabellos rubios.

-Era más alto Edith, además de que su cuerpo se veía mejor debido a que hizo ejercicio durante ese tiempo y logro tonificarlo, su cabello se lo dejo crecer un poco más… Debo de admitirlo, se veía muy atractivo-

-¿Se veía o es?-

-Tu ganas, lo sigue siendo Elsa-

-¿Y fue como comenzaron a salir?-

-Jajaja no Dash… Aunque a mí me gusta mucho Hiccup no sé si el piensa lo mismo, simplemente me dedico a disfrutar su compañía cuando estamos juntos- Los niños se miraron entre ellos para después pararse y caminar hasta sus instrumentos.

-Creo que no les gusto el final de tu historia, sabes deberías ir a cenar con él- Pronunció al final Elsa- Es mejor arriesgarte que quedarte con eso solo para ti-

-Aunque no me lo dijeras iré- Elsa y Mérida se sonrieron para intentar proseguir la clase.

Saco su celular para ver si había tenido una contestación del mensaje que había mandado pero no sucedió nada, ¿Aun así debería asistir a la reunión? Bueno después de todo ella fue la que dijo que quería hablar e impuso el lugar y la hora, golpearon la puerta del salón ocasionando que la chica se levantara a atender pidiendo a sus jóvenes alumnos que aguardaran unos momentos, un mensajero con un arreglo de rosas rojas y claveles blancos estaba ante ella.

-Buenas tardes ¿Es usted la señorita Elsa Arendelle?-

-Sí, ¿Qué desea?-

-Esto es para usted, por favor firme aquí- La chica sin entender firmo aceptando el enorme arreglo, comenzó a buscar encontrando una notita entre los tallos.

_Un pequeño detalle para una hermosa señorita de ojos preciosos._

_Pitch Black_

-Me es conocido ese nombre-

-Tan rápido se olvidó de mí señorita Arendelle- Levanto la mirada encontrándose con el tío de Jack quien vestía un traje en color negro, caminaba a paso tranquilo hasta donde ella se encontraba.

-Lo lamento soy mala recordando nombres, es un placer volver a verlo-

-Créame que no tan grande como el mío- Elsa estaba un tanto incomoda por la situación ya que después de lo que Jack le había contado no le era muy fácil confiar en él.

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí señor Black?-

-Solo eh venido a invitarla a cenar- Elsa se extrañó pero aquel hombre tomo su mano besando su dorso con delicadeza.

-¿Por qué quiere hacer algo como eso señor Black?-

-Por favor dime Pitch y si me lo permites me gustaría llamarte por tu nombre-

-Si está bien-

-¿Entonces aceptas mi invitación Elsa?- La muchacha bajo la cabeza mientras le entregaba el ramo de flores.

-Yo lo siento pero no puedo, tengo planes esta noche- Un chasquido salió de la boca de aquel sujeto mientras que por un momento su mirada se oscureció.

-Por favor quédeselas además no se preocupe, comprendo ya que es imposible que una hermosa mujer como usted este libre, solo espero que no sea con Jack- Al ver el pequeño sobresalto en el cuerpo de la chica se dio cuenta de que había dado en el clavo sonriendo de lado- Mi sobrino es un gran muchacho, trabajador y educado por eso está comprometido con Rapunzel… Deberías verlos cuando están juntos, se ven tan enamorados- Elsa no debía de mostrarse molesta por esas palabras pero no podía evitarlo.

-Me temo que tiene razón, debo de verme con Jack- Pitch abrió los ojos sorprendido pero esa expresión se amplió al ver sonreír a la chica- Sin embargo es para que veamos sus horarios de clases, quiere darle una sorpresa a Rapunzel aprendiendo a tocar un instrumento-

-Entiendo perfectamente Elsa, ¿Qué tal si lo convertimos en cita doble para el día de mañana? No creo que les moleste que los invitemos- Elsa con una sonrisa forzada asintió ante la petición de aquel sujeto- Excelente, tenga mi teléfono con el podrá hablar con Jack-

Jack estaba en su oficina decidiendo que sería lo mejor para esa noche, deseaba hablar con Elsa y descubrir que era lo que lo había llevado a comportarse de la forma en que lo hizo pero por otro lado no podía hacerle eso a Rapunzel, si bien sus amigos tenían razón en que algo en su relación había cambiado, no quería herir a la chica de cabellos castaños ni mucho menos lastimar a la rubia. Una llamada en su teléfono atrajo su atención, apretó el aparato con fuerza al ver de quién se trataba.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Pitch?-

**-Hola Jack- **Esa voz era la que menos esperaba escuchar en aquel teléfono.

-¿Elsa? ¿Elsa eres tú? ¿Qué haces con el teléfono de ese bastardo?-

**-Tu tío me invito a cenar mañana- **Jack apretó con fuerzas su teléfono mientras sus ojos se cerraban**- Y acabo de aceptar, desea que Rapunzel y tu cenen con nosotros- **

-Ese malnacido de Pitch- Abrió aquellos orbes azules que tenía una mirada rencorosa.

**-¿Qué dices?-**

-¿Por qué aceptaste Elsa?- Un nombre cruzo por su cabeza en ese momento "Rapunzel"

**-Porque no tengo ningún compromiso que me ate a ti para que cenemos solos- **Esas palabras hirieron al chico pero ella tenía razón, después de soltar un sonoro suspiro decidió responder.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes… Mi novia y yo llegaremos al lugar ¿Dónde cenaran?- Pitch noto la incomodidad de Elsa retirándole el teléfono.

**-Jack querido sobrino, ¿Qué te parece en el Ratatouille? La comida es deliciosa además de que siempre se respira un aire acogedor- **El albino estaba por lanzar lejos el aparato pero prefirió conservar la serenidad, no le daría el gusto de escucharlo mal.

-Me parece bien Black, te veremos ahí- Y dicho eso el teléfono fue colgado- ¿Qué demonios significa esto?- Digito un numero conocido mientras esperaba pacientemente a que aquella persona contestara.

-**Hola Jack-**

-Hola linda… ¿Podemos cambiar nuestros planes para mañana?-

**-¿Mañana? ¿Por qué?- **

-Me surgió un imprevisto en la oficina, accede por favor ya que… No cenaremos solos-

**-¿A no? ¿Quién irá?-**

-Solo di que sí, por favor; mañana descubrirás quién es-

**-Está bien, solo espero que mis padres no se molesten pero ellos te adoran así que lo dudo mucho-**

-Gracias te veo mañana-

**-Hasta mañana- **

-¿Te sucede algo malo?- Cuando el chico levanto la vista después de colgar el teléfono le dio gusto que su hermana ingresara sola, con la mirada le pidió que cerrara la puerta y una vez solos se levantó para abrazarla- ¿Qué sucede Jack?-

-No es nada…-

-Cuéntame, tal vez te pueda ayudar-

-No, debo de arreglarlo… Peri debo irme, después hablamos- Salió rápidamente de la oficina esperando que no se encontrara a nadie para dar explicaciones, con Periwinkle era suficiente.

Mientras que en el conservatorio Pitch se despedía de Elsa con una sonrisa, Mérida al ver que Elsa había cambiado su semblante tras hablar con el hombre de traje negro quería hablar con ella pero tenían que esperar hasta que los niños salieran del lugar. Tal vez pasaron dos horas cuando el lugar quedo vació excepto por la presencia de ambas chicas, Elsa ya había dejado caer su cabeza en el escritorio apoyándola en sus brazos.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-No es nada Mérida, solo estoy un poco abrumada-

-Por cierto ¿Cómo conoces a Pitch Black?- Elsa confundida levanto la vista para encontrarse con Mérida- Es tío de Jack, el novio de mi amiga Rapunzel-

-El mundo es demasiado pequeño- Susurro para sí.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Nada, si quieres adelántate Mérida deseo quedarme unos momentos más-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Si no te preocupes, evitare irme tan tarde-

-Está bien, te veré después-

Elsa se sentó ante el piano tocando una melodía única, el piano siempre había logrado tranquilizarla ya que formaba parte de los recuerdos que había forjado junto a sus padres y sus hermanos, cuando todo era más fácil y sencillo, cuando lo único que te preocupaba era sacar buenas calificaciones en la escuela o evitar que descubrieran que habías roto un vaso en la cocina e incluso que habías olvidado la tarea poniendo de excusa al perro, pero aquella sonrisa desapareció cuando entre su interpretación recordó la fatídica noticia del fallecimiento de sus padres y ahora lo que sucedía con el dueño de aquellos ojos azules que por más que lo intentaba no podía olvidar.

Jack llegaba al edificio y después de convencer al guardia de seguridad con la excusa de ver a su novia logro ingresar, aunque casi para llegar al salón donde le había indicado aquel hombre tuvo que esconderse al ver que a paso tranquilo se acercaba Mérida, una de las mejores amigas de Rapunzel; obviamente no se podía dejar ver ya que le preguntaría que hace en ese lugar y no estaba de ánimos de dar explicaciones. Cuando ella paso sin verlo (Lo cual agradeció internamente) camino unos pasos más guiándose por la música de piano que en un principio era alegre pero conforme fue avanzando una ligera tristeza se podía apreciar encontrando a la persona que deseaba ver, los últimos rayos del sol ingresaban por la ventana dando un tono rojizo-naranja que iluminaba a la chica dándole un aire angelical, pero era un ángel triste ya que de sus ojos descendía una solitaria lagrima.

-Ana tiene razón, tocas muy hermoso- Esa voz logro descontrolar el perfecto ritmo que llevaba, se levantó asustada mirando al chico entrar poco a poco.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Lo lamento pero tenía deseos de verte- Quería recriminarle el hecho de que aceptara el salir con aquel hombre a quien tanto odiaba pero al verla tan delicada ante el instrumento todos aquellos sentimientos no salieron de su boca.

-Ya lo hiciste, será mejor que te vayas- Elsa se había puesto de pie para recoger sus cosas sin embargo Jack la tomo del brazo aprisionándola entre el instrumento y su cuerpo, un nuevo temblor se apodero de ambos en especial cuando sus miradas se encontraron- Suel… Suéltame-

-Te dije que teníamos que hablar- Elsa desvió su rostro, no podía verlo ya que desde aquella noche no podía dormir sin desear probar sus labios aunque solo fuera en sueños y no era la única que se sentía de esa forma.

-No… Jack, por favor… Debo irme…-

-Por favor…- Susurro contra su oído, sintió aquel pequeño temblor en el cuerpo de la chica ante aquel leve contacto -Solo será un momento…-

-Jack yo…- La mano del chico tomo de la barbilla a la muchacha, aunque moría en deseos de besarla de nuevo pero lucharía contra ello, estaba ahí para solucionar las cosas y si intentaba hacerlo solo lo empeoraría.

-Lo siento…- Susurro cerca de su oído mientras retiraba la mano de su barbilla, se acercó un poco más a ella al punto en que Elsa casi estaba sentada sobre el piano con la cadera del chico entre sus piernas, su entrepierna palpitaba mientras que ella reprimió el gemido que escapo al sentir aquel bulto rozándola sobre la ropa- Como te lo escribí en aquella nota, nunca quise ofenderte pero no sé qué me sucedió- Aquella situación le era un tanto incomoda pero no desagradable.

-También… Fue mi culpa…- Su respiración era pausada y un poco difícil ante la cercanía del muchacho- Jamás debí… Debí dejarme llevar, tú tienes a…-

-Lo sé- La interrumpió mirándola a los ojos.

-Entonces déjame ir…Ya te eh disculpado por ello- Intento apartar al chico de su camino pero este la apretó con las fuerza.

-No puedo… No quiero hacerlo… Yo quiero estar junto a ti-

-Es solo porque te gusto pero tú tienes una vida con Rapunzel, son una pareja estable y yo no quiero ser… La otra… Déjame ir…-

-Tú no entiendes…-

-¿Entender qué?-

-Elsa, quiero pasar una noche a tu lado…- La chica levanto su mano intentando abofetearlo por aquella propuesta pero él la detuvo a tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Tú también lo sientes ¿Verdad?-

-¿Sentir qué?-

-Esto…- No dudo más besando sus labios mientras que sus manos se colocaban en su cintura sujetándola con firmeza, por solo unos segundos ella correspondió pero en esta ocasión su conciencia fue más poderosa, Elsa levantó su mano abofeteándolo con fuerza.

-¡Déjame ya…!- Grito rompiendo toda la tensión que se formaba entre ellos, aprovecho aquel momento alejándose de él pero fue persistente al abrazarla por la espalda.

-No-

-¡Que rayos es lo que quieres de mí!… ¡Suéltame!…-

-¡Ni yo lo sé!- Grito también dándole la vuelta para poder verla a los ojos, recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la muchacha- Ni yo se… Que quiero, no sé porque no quiero tenerte lejos de mí- Iba a abrazarlo al sentirlo así ya que ella pasaba por la misma situación.

-¿Jack?- El chico sintió que su temperatura corporal descendía mientras que Elsa miraba la entrada del lugar encontrando a una chica muy similar a Jack.

-Periwinkle…-

**¿Y ahora qué pasará? ¿Qué dirá Peri de lo que escucho y vio? ¿Y Elsa o Jack? De nuevo mil gracias por agregar a favoritos o dejándome sus reviews…**

**-Flakyrukia **(Pues no lo deje decidir muajaja soy malvada)

**-MyobixHitachiin **(Siendo sincera ni yo sé, pensaba en Pitch pero una nueva idea loca surgió en mi mente jaja; lamento haber tardado la semana pasada pero como lo mencione escribí ese día y subí ese mismo día)

-**Bloss Frost **(Antonio saldrá, de hecho estoy pensando que sea alumno de Elsa sin embargo será más adelante jaja gracias por los aplausos y espero verte también por corazón de cristal)

**-Marina **(Yo opino que si es lo que deseas… Adelante, tú puedes hacerlo)

**-LaidyX **(Desde que conozco a Agnes me agrada para meterla en un papel de niña excesivamente dulce y este era el momento perfecto para llevarlo acabó, Jajaja ame poner a Mérida así fue… Tan divertido XD)

-**PINKDIAMOND4000 **(Lo sé por eso ya no deje que escogiera XP)

**-Leah Frost **(No mueras, lamento tardar pero la escuela me trae corta de tiempo TwT)

**-Clary 17 **(Me encanto escribir el beso, fue inspirador ver películas románticas ese día XD)

-**Tapita chan **(No somos pervertidas, solo nos mantenemos informadas Jajaja y créeme que actualizo con regularidad por coincidencia, a mi también la escuela me trae frita TwT)

-**The Stardreamer **(¿Verdad que son lindos juntos? Pues para complacer un poco de Mericcup en este capitulo, bienvenido y gracias por leer)

**-Ilyasvel **(A mí en lo personal no me gusta mucho eso ya que es dices tu demasiado irreal, casi casi de te vi en la esquina y porque tenías ojos bonitos me enamore de ti como que no… Se bienvenida y espero te guste la actualización)

**-DarkCarmilla **(¿Se dará cuenta? ¿Agnes volverá a hacerla de mini cupido? Jajaja gracias por el comentario)

**-Dark Fu **(Lo lamento pero como lo eh dicho no soy de primer cita y ya están en la cama, aunque al paso que voy ya no tardo XD. Que gusto que te agrade el "desastre de personajes" a mí en lo personal si el personaje me gusta me lo imagino en diferentes escenarios, me encanta jugar con eso)

**-Layla Integra **(Es una mujer única Elsa, así que debe comportarse de la mejor forma)

**Listo, muchas gracias a todos por leerlo. Una noticia para los que les guste la pareja de Mérida por Hiccup subiré me parece hoy una historia que haré con ellos dos, probablemente meta a Jack Frost ya que lo amo *w* pero aún no es seguro XD… El fic se llama "Entrenando un valiente corazón" Ojala puedan darse una vuelta y me den su opinión. Ahora si hasta la próxima y recuerden dejarme muchos reviews ya que así se que debo de seguir escribiendo. Hasta la próxima. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Creo que es uno de los capítulos mas largos que eh escrito, espero les guste. Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de dreamwords animation y Disney. **

**(Capitulo 7)**

Periwinkle no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que presenciaban sus ojos, en especial tras escuchar la declaración de su hermano ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Acaso su hermano había sido capaz de traicionar a Rapunzel?

-¿Quién es ella Jack?- Pregunto la peliblanca mientras se introducía en aquel salón a paso tranquilo, quería ver el rostro de aquella chica ya que su hermano la cubría.

-¿Qué haces aquí Peri?-

-Yo pregunte primero, ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Quién es ella?- Su tono siempre dulce se había convertido en uno áspero e indiferente.

-Si me lo permites te lo explicare…- Iba a tomar del brazo a su hermana pero ella lo abofeteo saliendo rápidamente del lugar- ¡Periwinkle espera!-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Elsa escúchame, no importa lo que tenga que hacer pero esto no se quedara así…- Tras decir aquellas palabras el chico también abandono el edificio, logro visualizarla poco antes de que saliera de la escuela alcanzando a sujetarla por el brazo.

-Suéltame Jack, jamás creí que fueras de esa forma-

-Peri escúchame, no es como tú crees-

-¿A no? ¿Entonces cómo? Me dirás que no vi cómo le gritabas a otra mujer que no es tu novia que no podías vivir sin ella- Peri intentaba soltarse del agarre pero Jack era más fuerte- ¡Ya suéltame! ¡Me desilusionaste totalmente Jack!-

-Si me dejas explicarte…-

-Jack y yo no somos nada- Los hermanos se giraron a donde estaba la dueña de aquella voz, Elsa ya se había puesto una chamarra de cuero negra y llevaba un casco en sus manos.

-¿Quién eres?- Fue entonces cuando Jack soltó a su hermana, esta dio unos pasos encarando a la joven de cabellos platinados.

-Mi nombre es Elsa Arendelle, soy maestra en esta escuela- Peri levanto su mano abofeteando a Elsa, Jack al notar que su hermana volvería a golpear a la chica se interpuso.

-Peri ya basta…-

-¡Ahora defenderás a tu zorra!- Esas palabras hirieron a Elsa al hacerla pensar que se comportaba de esa forma, suspiro tomando una pose orgullosa.

-Como te dije él y yo no somos nada, todo fue un mal entendido de mi parte… Sé que Jack tiene una relación con Rapunzel y no te preocupes no intervendré- El albino se sentía fatal ya que Elsa se culpaba de cosas que no había tenido nada que ver, él había ido en su búsqueda desde un principio- Yo lo estaba explicando que no volviera a buscarme jamás- Se dio media vuelta caminando hasta el estacionamiento del lugar, Jack quería seguirla para ofrecerle una disculpa por todo lo que había ocasionado pero la mano de su hermana lo detuvo.

-Jack llévame a casa…- El muchacho frustrado asintió mientras caminaban a la salida, Elsa lo observaba todo desde lejos mientras que algunas lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos.

-Que idiota soy…- Se puso su casco subiendo a su motocicleta, una suzuki G5X en color azul con detalles plateados, no tenía deseos de llegar a su casa y dar explicaciones así que opto por llamar a Mérida pidiéndole asilo por esa noche, la pelirroja le informo que estaba en un restaurante con el muchacho del mensaje de ese día pero que si gustaba podía quedarse en su apartamento indicándole donde estaban escondidas las llaves de repuesto.

Jack manejaba en silencio hasta su hogar, Periwinkle no decía nada simplemente perdía su vista en la ventana.

-Nada es lo que tú crees-

-¿En serio?- Jack dio una vuelta para muchos peligrosa solo con la intensión de estacionarse en un lugar donde pudiera hablar con su hermana- ¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso estás loco? ¡Pudiste matarnos!-

-Elsa no es lo que crees-

-¿A no? ¿Entonces dime qué diablos hacías con ella?- Peri noto que su hermano apretaba con fuerza el volante mientras que sus ojos se cerraban de forma por demás exagerada.

-Es mi culpa, yo la fui a buscar y descargaste todo tu coraje con alguien inocente- Peri iba a volver a gritar pero pudo ver unas lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos- Yo ya no soy feliz con Rapunzel, los chicos me lo decían pero simplemente no quería darme cuenta-

-¿Qué no eres feliz? Pero si dentro de poco tiempo te comprometerás con ella ¿Eso lo hace alguien que no es feliz con su actual pareja?-

-¿Quieres escucharme?- Grito por fin Jack irritado, comprendía perfectamente el coraje de su hermana pero tenía que explicarle la situación- ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que llevo retrasando la famosa fiesta de compromiso?-

-Sí, pero siempre pensé que era porque tenías mucho trabajo- Por fin bajo su tono de voz al ver que su hermano estaba molesto.

-No Peri, es solo que no estaba seguro de dar aquel paso con ella… Mi vida a su lado ya no es la misma- La chica se tranquilizó un poco, viendo las cosas desde esa perspectiva su hermano tenía razón.

-Entonces ¿Esa mujer forma parte de ese cambio de sentimientos?- Jack negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba.

-A ella la conocí mucho después… Me ha hecho sentir de forma muy diferente- Esperaba escuchar alguna queja de parte de la chica pero al girar su rostro a donde estaba simplemente tenía los brazos cruzados mientras tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Escucha Jack, cómo mujer por lo que estás haciendo me dan ganas de volver a golpearte ya que te puedes poner en el lugar de aquella a quien traicionas, yo por ejemplo me podría poner en el lugar de Rapunzel…- Jack suspiro sin levantar el rostro- Pero como tu hermana solo deseo que seas feliz-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Escucha… A como estás haciendo las cosas… Das asco como ser humano-

-Gracias, que linda- Comento sarcástico mirando a través de su ventana.

-Cállate y déjame continuar… Aunque Rapunzel me agrada sabes que nunca fue de mi total agrado pero tú eras feliz con ella y eso era lo que importaba, como te dije pensé que retrasabas la fiesta de compromiso por asuntos de trabajo pero veo que no…- Soltó un profundo suspiro para por fin encarar a su hermano, Jack la observaba encontrando con la mirada enojada de Periwinkle- Si lo que realmente deseas es ser feliz con aquella maestra hazlo, pero hazlo bien y no simplemente la uses para liberar tensiones-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- La chica encarco una ceja haciendo sonrojar a su hermano- ¿Qué tanto escuchaste de la plática?-

-Lo suficiente para saber que te la quieres llevar a la cama, me dejaste preocupada por tu actitud en la oficina así que decidí seguirte en un taxi a los pocos minutos de que saliste… Sé que me deje llevar por el enojo pero se ve que es una buena chica, no me gustaría que la lastimaras por tus malas decisiones así como a Rapunzel-

-Peri yo… No sé qué hacer- Dejo caer su cabeza sobre el volante, la chica volvió a suspirar mientras colocaba una mano en la espalda del muchacho.

-Piensa bien que es lo que deseas, aunque si ya no eres feliz con tu novia ¿Por qué no rompiste desde antes?-

-No lo sé…-

-Sabes creo que ha sido demasiado embrollo por un día, vamos a casa- Jack asintió, su hermana tenía razón y lo único que quería era recostarse para que su cabeza se despejara un poco ante todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Elsa llegó a casa de Mérida y como lo había dicho estaba totalmente vacía, el único que llego a recibirla fue la mascota de la pelirroja: un Golden retriver de color negro.

-Hola Angus- Saludo la chica tristemente acariciando la cabeza del can, camino un poco hasta llegar a la habitación que en algunas ocasiones les brindaba la chica para que descansaran a ella o Ana cuando llegaban a quedarse a su hogar, en cuanto su rostro toco la almohada diversas lagrimas comenzaron a abandonar sus ojos mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a la almohada- Soy una idiota… Una completa estúpida…-

Angus entro a la habitación soltando un leve quejido que la chica escucho, aquel perro era muy cariñoso así que no dudo en invitarlo a su cama abrazándolo… No podía hablar con Mérida ya que ella tal vez le acabaría gritando lo mismo que la hermana de Jack, mucho menos con Kristoff o Ana ya que actualmente podían llevar las cosas con tranquilidad gracias al trabajo de su cuñado y no podía permitirse crear un problema aún más grande… Su único consuelo era aquel hermoso animalito que ahora reposaba entre sus brazos.

-Sabes… No sé qué es peor, el hecho de que aquella chica me considerara una zorra o que yo piense que lo soy, seguí viendo a Jack a pesar de que sabía lo de Rapunzel…-

Su teléfono sonó, lo levanto extrañada ya que Ana sabía que estaba en casa de Mérida, al ver el número lo único que hizo fue reír tristemente apagando el aparato y permitiéndose envolver en brazos de Morfeo.

-_El número que usted marco no se encuentra disponible o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio, le recomendamos marcar más tarde- Marco _más de una vez pero la contestación siempre fue la misma, tenía que hablar con Elsa pero como, ir a su casa era muy arriesgado y el teléfono no se lo contestaba.

-_El número que usted marco…- _

-¡Maldita sea!- Arrojo el teléfono sobre la cama, sus manos pasearon por su cabello comenzando a estresarse ante la situación que había pasado- Lo mejor será ir a verla mañana, hoy no deseara ni verme- Volvió a tomar su teléfono marcando el número de uno de sus socios.

**-Espero que sea importante Jack- **

-Solo quería decirte que no iré mañana a la oficina, Guy y tú se encargaran de todo Hiccup-

-**¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-**

-Solo no preguntes y di que lo harás-

-**Está bien, pero cuando te vea me debes una gran explicación-**

- Gracias Hiccup- Se dejó caer de frente en la cama analizando la situación, era probable que la muchacha de cabellos rubios no quisiera verlo pero debía de intentar bajo cualquier medio el hablar con ella. Aster entro al cuarto de su hermano pero al prestarle atención este se había quedado dormido boca abajo.

-Aún pareces un chiquillo- El mayor le quito los zapatos, el saco y colocó el celular en el buro, salió sin hacer ruido- Tío Sandy ¿Qué les sucedió a los niños? Ambos llegaron de mal humor-

-No lo sé Aster, cuando se fueron esta mañana ambos estaban bien-

-De seguro de nuevo se pelearon por algo, mañana hablaré con ellos aunque será en la tarde hoy debo de salir y no sé a qué hora regrese-

-Cuídate y no le provoques sustos a tu padre-

-Soy motociclista profesional y ¿Aun así teme que me pase algo?-Aster con paso tranquilo se acercó a la puerta, tomo su casco y salió de la casa.

Elsa no podía dormir por lo que pudo escuchar cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a su amiga pelirroja, Mérida llegaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro tarareando una canción que no se le hacía conocida.

-Veo que te fue muy bien- Mérida llevo su mano al corazón ante el susto que lo ocasiono su amiga, le iba a reclamar pero al ver sus ojos rojos lo evitó.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si no te preocupes- Mérida no le creía del todo así que se acercó a ella y la tomo de la mano conduciéndola al sofá.

-Habla o te saco la verdad a golpes-

-Si no te molesta no quiero tocar el tema-

-Elsa eres una de mis mejores amigas, sabes que cualquier problema que tengas puedes decírmelo- La rubia asintió recostándose en las piernas de su amiga cubriendo sus ojos.

-Gracias Mérida-

-¿Quieres helado? Tengo un poco en el refrigerador-

-Claro, así me cuentas como te fue en tu cita- Pasaron algunas horas donde intentaba olvidar, aunque después decidieron recostarse ya que estaban algo fatigadas, ambas se dirigieron a su cama y esperaban que Elsa estuviera mejor después de una noche de descanso. A la mañana siguiente la rubia agradeció el gesto de su amiga diciendo que debía irse para alistarse y trabajar en la escuela de música. Prendió su teléfono, diez mensajes de Ana preguntando a qué hora llegaría, dos de Kristoff diciéndole que Ana estaba histérica ya que había apagado el teléfono y que se diera prisa sino quería que ardiera Troya en su casa (Lo cual la hizo sonreír)… Cerca de veinte mensajes de texto, quince correos de voz y decenas de llamadas perdidas de un mismo número: Jack. De nuevo su teléfono sonó mostrando aquel número…

-¿Qué quieres Jack?-

**-Quiero hablar contigo…-**

-Pensé que ya habíamos hablado lo suficiente ayer… Solo déjame en paz-

**-No me cuelgues por favor… Elsa discúlpame, nunca pensé que mi hermana me seguiría-**

**-**Escucha no estoy enojada con ella, lo que dijo fue verdad… Si realmente quieres hacer algo por mí… No me busques más-

**-No Elsa… Eso no puede…- **Colgó su teléfono para montar su motocicleta.

Al ir conduciendo su mente volvió a recordar lo vivido la noche anterior, aun se sentía mal pero no iba a dejar que algo como eso detuviera su vida; tan concentrada iba en sus pensamientos que casi chocaba contra otra motocicleta, unos metros más adelante ambos se detuvieron.

-¡¿Se puede saber que carajos haces?! ¡Eres idiota acaso!- Grito aquel muchacho a la persona delante de él, Elsa se quitó el casco dejando al pelinegro sin habla.

-Discúlpame, venía pensando en otras cosas- Al enfocar bien a aquella persona no pudo reprimir su sorpresa- ¡Eres Aster Frost! Ahora me siento como una tonta, perdóname jamás debí de distraerme al conducir- Aster sonrió agradeciendo internamente aquel accidente.

-Es un placer que una señorita tan linda sepa de mí pero me temo que no podre disculparte- Elsa se sonrojo por aquella respuesta- A menos que…-

-A menos que ¿Qué?-

-Aceptes desayunar conmigo…-

-¿Qué? Pero no me conoces-

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Elsa se sonrojo desviando un poco la mirada.

-Soy Elsa-

-Entonces ya te conozco Elsa, ¿Aceptas?- Iba a negarse pero el rugido de su estómago se adelantó a ella causando gracia al muchacho- Anda, hay un restaurante muy cerca donde sirven cosas deliciosas en el desayuno-

-Gracias… - Subieron a las motocicletas, Elsa conducía detrás del muchacho quién hacía honor a su título como el campeón de ese año en motociclismo; al ver que se estacionaba en un lugar pequeño al igual que hogareño ella hizo lo mismo.

-Adelante por favor- Tomaron asiento cerca de una ventana y después de que el pelinegro pidiera por ambos (Petición de la muchacha) comenzaron una amena charla.

-Dime Elsa ¿A qué te dedicas?-

-Soy maestra en el conservatorio de música-

-¿En verdad? Pensé que te dedicabas a lo mismo que yo, con el casi choque que tuvimos pude ver que tienes grandes reflejos para haberme esquivado a unos cuantos metros sino es que menos- Elsa volvió a sonrojarse al recordar el accidente.

-Bueno también influyo tu gran habilidad dominando tu motocicleta… Muy a su pesar mis padres me dejaron aprender a usar la motocicleta a los 12 años con mi abuelo, él sabía de este tipo de cosas-

-Entiendo… Bueno en ese caso es un placer conocerte gracias a este tipo de accidentes, espero me permitas seguir tratando contigo- La mesera se acercó ante ellos dejando una bandeja con dos platos con huevos, pan tostado, café y jugo- Espero te guste-

-Gracias se ve delicioso y por cierto para mi será un placer, es realmente un honor conocerte… Vi tu última carrera por televisión y estuviste increíble, de hecho cuando Jack me dijo que era tu hermano yo…-

-¿Conoces a Jack? Increíble, ¿Qué te dice de mí el pequeño?-

-Nada realmente, me dijo que todo lo que tenía que saber ya estaba publicado en las revistas-

-Veo que no le gusta hacerme publicidad, bueno pues lo que sepas de Jack es casi lo mismo conmigo excepto por el hecho de que yo me fui de mi casa a participar en carreras de menor prestigio desde los 18 años-

-Debe de ser genial visitar tantos lugares-

-Lo es… Si en algún futuro gustas puedo invitarte a alguna de mis carreras-

-¿En serio? Gracias sería fabuloso- Tras unos minutos después Elsa sonreía divertida por la plática con aquel muchacho ya que tenían muchas cosas en común, aunque tuvo que despedirse al decir que debía irse para llegar a tiempo a su trabajo; Aster comprendió pidiéndole desayunar con ella de nuevo a lo que accedió sin dudar.

-Entonces hasta pronto Elsa-

-Hasta luego Aster y muchas gracias por todo- Montó en su motocicleta rumbo a su hogar sin saber todo lo que le esperaría aquel día tanto en el trabajo como en aquella cena con el tío de ambos muchachos.

**Ok no fue tan largo, la aparición de Aster fue por petición de una personita que quiero mucho (Además de que la idea fue bastante curiosa). En fin gracias por los bellos reviews a:**

**-MyobiXHitachiin**

**-Clary17**

**-Tomoyo-neechan**

**-LaidyX **(Lamento dejarte sin uñas)

**-Lilithcosa**

**-The stardreamer**

**-DarkCarmilla**

**-Bloss Frost**

**-Flakyrukia**

**-Marina**

**-PINKDIAMOND4000**

**-Desconocida**

**-MikoBicho-chan**

**-Tapita-chan**

**-Regval**

**Como dije en el de "corazón de Cristal" lamento agradecer de esta forma pero aun falta un fic por actualizar. Hasta la próxima semana mis queridas lectoras (Si hay niños díganme porque no se XD) Bye nwn. **


	9. Ahora si es actualizazción XD

**Ahora si el capítulo de actualización, lamento haberlos engañado pero no me había dado cuenta de mi error (Soy torpe XP). Bueno pues los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de DreamWorks animation y disney.**

**PD: Las escenas a continuación no son aptas para menores, se recomienda discreción XD.**

**(Capitulo 8)**

Una hermosa chica castaña caminaba a donde laboraba su novio, ansiaba sus planes de esa noche con él ya que después de esa cena esperaba poder arreglar los problemas que eran bastante claros entre ellos; sentía que aquel chico que en un principio le mostraba cuanto la amaba había cambiado.

-Hola Tooth, ¿Esta Jack?- La secretaria enarco una ceja.

-Se me informo que el joven Frost se encontraba indispuesto- Rapunzel se preocupó al instante ¿Estaría enfermo? ¿Algún accidente?

-Hola pequeña Rapunzel- Al escuchar esa voz se encontró con Guy quién llevaba un folder con diversos archivos en las manos.

-Hola Guy dime ¿Qué le paso a Jack?-

-Tranquila florecita está bien, simplemente se sintió un poco mal del estómago; de hecho Peri me lo confirmo- Rapunzel dejo salir un pequeño suspiro.

-Buenos días- Todos prestaron atención al recién llegado, un hombre buen mozo de cabellos castaños y barba de candado vistiendo un traje de color gris y una camisa azul- ¿Se encuentra el señor Frost?-

-Me temo que el licenciado no está-

-Si gusta yo puedo ayudarlo, soy Guy Crood uno de los socios de la firma- El castaño estrecho su mano con el recién llegado.

-Es un placer, soy Flynn Rider… En realidad no es para nada en especial, solo quería agradecerle el que me ayudara debido a que ahora aquellos que intentaron boicotearme están en prisión- Su mirada se posó en la linda joven de cabellos castaños cortos y preciosos ojos verdes.

-Bueno yo me voy, llamare a Jack más tarde- Rapunzel comenzó a caminar hasta el ascensor ante la mirada discreta de Rider.

-Si lo desea puede venir más tarde o le marco a Jack que llegué en este momento-

-No se preocupe, creo que lo mejor sería que hubiera marcado antes de venir… Si no le molesta me gustaría que le informara que mañana vendré a verlo-

-Tooth por favor anota eso para que me lo recuerdes más tarde-

-Claro joven Crood-

-Entonces hasta mañana señor Crood y muchas gracias- El castaño camino hasta el ascensor encontrando a Rapunzel a punto de subir, avanzó un poco más rápido metiendo su mano lo que permitió al muchacho ingresar junto a la chica –Discúlpeme, mi nombre es…-

-Lo escuche perfectamente, Flynn Rider… Además Jack ha estado tratando personalmente su caso y me hablo de usted-

-¿Cómo se llama mi hermosa acompañante?- Rapunzel sonrió de lado, aquel chico le recordaba un poco a Jack cuando lo conoció.

-Soy Rapunzel Crown-

-Encantado de conocerla señorita-

-Igualmente señor Rider-

-Disculpe soy nuevo en esta ciudad y si debo de ser sincero muero de hambre, ¿Le molestaría acompañarme a desayunar?- La chica no sabía cómo responder pero al ver la sonrisa del muchacho algo en ella evito que se negara.

-Hay un lugar cerca de aquí que tal vez le agrade- Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dando paso a sus ocupantes, Rider se inclinó ante Rapunzel.

-En ese caso, la sigo mi hermosa dama- Al incorporarse tomo la mano de la chica entrelazándola con su brazo.

Elsa ya había llegado a su casa recibiendo un pequeño regaño de parte de Ana por apagar el teléfono, sonrió pensando lo extraño que era que su hermana se preocupara tanto por ella.

-¿Qué tal si te pasa algo? Además ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?- Elsa solo puso sus manos en la mesa.

-Ya te dije que se descargó el teléfono y hasta ahora me di cuenta, llegue tarde porque fui a desayunar con alguien ¿Algo más?- Se cruzó de brazos divertida por aquella situación.

- ¿Con alguien? ¿Con quién?- Ana se sentó frente a ella observándola curiosa.

-Aster Frost-

-¡El motociclista! ¡El chico guapo de la revista que compraste la vez pasada!- Elsa sonrió al recordar aquellos divertidos momentos con el pelinegro.

-Así es, me lo encontré por casualidad… Ahora si no tienes nada más que cuestionarme debo de irme-

-Jajaja lo siento Elsa, bueno yo saldré de la casa ya que debo de comprar unas cosas-

-Está bien, espero prepares algo delicioso para la cena- Se incorporó caminando fuera del comedor, debía alistarse si quería llegar a su trabajo.

Entro a su alcoba buscando que usaría ese día, tras colocar toda la ropa en la cama entro al baño despojándose poco a poco de la ropa. El agua de la regadera caía libremente sobre su cuerpo relajándola y haciendo olvidar la mayor parte de sus problemas, ojala pudiera quedarse en ese lugar pero era demasiado pedir, salió con solo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo pero se asustó terriblemente al encontrar a alguien en ese lugar.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?- El albino simplemente desvió la vista a otro lado.

-El árbol que crece fuera, una de las ramas más gruesas conectan con tu ventana; tuve que esperar hasta que tu hermana salió de la casa para poder entrar- Elsa sujeto de la parte del pecho la toalla con fuerza para acercarse a su puerta y cerrándola evitando que alguien se diera cuenta de que ahí estaba el muchacho.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Sabía que si te llamaba al teléfono nunca me responderías- Se paró de la cama caminando tranquilamente hasta ella- Y tenía muchos deseos de verte, quería…-

-Ya no me interesa lo que quieras- Paso de largo intentando tomar por lo menos su ropa interior, la presencia de aquel chico aun le causaba demasiado nerviosismo.

-Eso lo se… Por eso estoy aquí- Se giró a ella, deseaba poder tocarla ya que el deseo que sentía por la muchacha despertaba aún más por la imagen que estaba ante el… Su cabello estaba recogió en un peinado mal hecho donde algunos mechones de cabello caían en su espalda y ligeras gotas de agua resbalaban en su espalda desnuda.

-Jack por favor, no quiero causar más problemas con nadie…- Se giró para ver al muchacho quién tenía una mirada indescifrable- Es mejor que…- Pero sus palabras fueron silenciadas por los labios del muchacho, Elsa no quería corresponder pero anhelaba aquel sabor.

-Y jamás los causaras Elsa…- Susurro el chico cerca de sus labios dando un segundo beso más cortó.

-Jack, esto no está bien… Tú tienes a Rapunzel, tu hermana tiene razón… Soy una…- La mano masculina cubrió la boca de la muchacha, al retirarla la volvió a besar fugazmente.

-No eres nada de lo que dijo Peri, eres una dama excepcional… Fue mi culpa por ser tan insistente contigo- Sus manos la tomaron de los hombros comenzando a descender hasta llegar a su cintura, cuando trepo para llegar a su ventana jamás se imaginó encontrarla en aquella situación tan comprometedora.

-Jack detente…- Se alejó un paso de él maldiciendo interiormente el espacio de su habitación, siempre le habían parecido considerables las dimensiones de su cuarto pero en ese momento era el espacio más pequeño en el que hubiera estado al sentir la pared detrás de ella.

-Lo haré cuando tus ojos me digan lo mismo que tu boca- Sus manos se posaron a cada lado de su cabeza, Elsa desvió la mirada- Elsa porque te niegas a decir que lo deseas tanto como yo-

-Jack no sigas, por favor…- Una sonrisa ladina se asomó en el rostro de Jack, sus labios depositaron un ligero beso en el hombro desnudo de la chica sintiendo de inmediato el temblor de su cuerpo.

-Lo haré…- Con su dedo índice tomo el rostro de la chica por la barbilla haciendo que lo mirara a la cara- Pero antes tienes que decírmelo frente a frente-

-Yo…-

-Si es lo que realmente deseas será bastante fácil-

-Deja de ponerme en este tipo de circunstancias- Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas ante la cercanía del muchacho, en especial porque sabía que no podría pedirle lo que sabía era lo correcto.

-Solo hazlo Elsa… Es lo que quieres ¿No?- Sentía la respiración del muchacho en su rostro demasiado cerca, gozaba de verla en aquella situación ya que sus labios se paseaban tan cerca de su rostro.

-Jack… Vete…- Una sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro masculino mientras con pequeños movimientos su lengua se paseaba por los labios de la chica.

-Sin titubear Elsa, sino no cuenta- Un fugaz beso fue dado logrando que un poco de la fortaleza de las piernas de la joven desapareciera.

-Ya basta… Jack…- Sintió como la mano del chico la tomaba de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo mientras que la mano libre acariciaba con suavidad sus piernas aún húmedas, su rostro se posó cerca de su oído.

-Elsa… Te deseo… - La joven miro sus ojos y sin querer detenerse lo beso con necesidad, a quién engañaba si ella también quería lo mismo.

-Y yo a ti…- Sus manos comenzaban a abandonar su tarea sujetando aquella toalla que cubría su cuerpo, quería olvidar por un momento todo lo que la rodeaba.

-¿Elsa?- Ambos se espantaron al escuchar la voz de Ana del otro lado de la puerta.

-_¿Por qué siempre se le ocurre aparecer en estos momentos?- _Pensaba Jack mientras observaba como Elsa se alejaba de su lado sujetando con fuerza aquella toalla y caminaba hasta la puerta asomándose por una pequeña abertura.

-¿Qué sucede Ana? Pensé que ya te habías ido-

-Había olvidado el celular- La pequeña bebe comenzó a jalarse de brazos de su madre intentando entrar- Parece que quiere entrar a tu cuarto- Jack y Elsa sudaron frio, el albino estaba por entrar al armario como lo había hecho anteriormente-Pero será más tarde señorita ya que usted debe venir conmigo… Por cierto ya arréglate porque si no se te hará tarde-

-Si no te preocupes, te veré más tarde- Cerro la puerta recargándose mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Tu hermana tiene demasiado tino para adivinar cuando estoy aquí-

-Supongo que podemos tomarlo como una señal-

-No comiences Elsa, lo acabas de decir… Me deseas tanto como yo a ti- Si llegar a lastimarla la arrojo sobre la cama ocasionando que la toalla se abriera levemente dejando al descubierto toda su pierna derecha y un poco más de su cuerpo, de no sé porque Elsa había sujetado a tiempo se habría mostrado desnuda ante él.

-¿Qué haces?- El color volvió a subir a su rostro al sentir como el muchacho se subía quedando acorralada.

-Tranquila no haré nada que me delaté, no eh escuchado la puerta así que tu hermana sigue en la casa… - Sus labios dieron un rápido beso en la mejilla de la chica mientras comenzaba a descender al tiempo en que lo hacía su mano comenzando a introducirse entre sus piernas acariciando con sutileza su entrada femenina, un gemido escapo de Elsa ante aquella caricia prohibida.

-No…- Susurro para después dar un pequeño grito al darse cuenta de que jugueteaba con sus pliegues femeninos, trato de mitigarlo al poner su mano sobre su boca.

-Ana se dará cuenta si gritas- Elsa quería que se detuviera pero aquellos pensamientos se fueron al demonio cuando un dedo se introdujo en su interior, seguía con su mano sobre la boca haciendo más fácil el que Jack abriera poco a poco la toalla mostrando uno de sus senos- Me pregunto a qué sabe esta parte de tu cuerpo…- Se lengua recorría desde el inicio del pecho hasta la punta del pezón mientras que con su mano seguía estimulando la parte más sensible de la mujer debajo de su cuerpo.

Elsa arqueaba su espalda al sentir las olas de placer que aquel muchacho le otorgaba pero tenía que reprimir las expresiones vocales por miedo a que Ana la escuchara y la encontrara en aquella penosa situación, se volvió a arquear cuando sintió la intromisión de dos dedos en su intimidad junto al ligero jalón que la boca de Jack llevaba acabó con su pezón, mordió sus labios y apretó con fuerza la colcha intentando alejarse de aquel martirizante éxtasis que le provocaba; cuando el muchacho sintió aquel movimiento olvido su tarea sujetando con ambas manos la cadera de la muchacha quien se descubrió aún más.

-Tranquila… Te dije que no haría nada para delatarme… Pero nunca dije que no jugaríamos juntos- Soltó las caderas de la chica mientras que su boca besaba su cuello comenzando a descender pasando por su pecho, sus senos, su estómago hasta que su rostro se acomodó entre sus piernas.

-No…-

-No digas nada, solo relájate- Deposito un rápido beso en la parte interna de su pierna para después pasar a su monte de venus ocasionando que Elsa apretara la colcha.

-De… Detente…- Pero el no hizo caso besando de nuevo aquella parte de la chica, deseaba poder resguardarse en su interior pero primero quería que ella aceptara aquella petición.

-Te lo eh dicho Elsa, tu boca me dice eso pero tu cuerpo reacciona de forma diferente-

-¡Elsa ya me voy!- Grito Ana desde el inicio de las escaleras con la pequeña Emily en sus brazos.

-S… Si…-

-¿Estas bien?- Jack sonrió ante esa pregunta, en el rostro de Elsa se podía apreciar que se sentía mejor que bien.

-Respóndele ¿O prefieres que suba?- Elsa iba a contestarle de mala manera pero de nuevo uno de sus dedos se introdujo en su interior haciendo que se olvidara de aquella idea.

-No… No te preocupes, solo me acalambre…- Jack sonrió ocasionando que Elsa se sonrojara aún más, pero ¿Que podía decirle? "Jack está aquí haciéndome cosas impropias"…_-Pero se siente demasiado bien a pesar de ello- _Una nueva embestida de aquel intruso hizo se tapara su boca evitando gritar.

-Está bien, entonces te veré en la noche… Salúdame a Jack cuando lo veas en la cena de esta noche- El sonido de la puerta cerrándose les permitió darse cuenta de que estaban solos en casa, Jack cambio aquella mirada divertida por una completamente seria, la cena… Rapunzel y Pitch estarían ahí.

Detuvo sus arremetidas contra el cuerpo femenino y al incorporarse sonrió como tonto ante la imagen que tenía con Elsa sonrojada, su mano cubriendo su boca y la mayor parte de su cuerpo expuesto ante él, tomo aquella mano que aún cubría su rostro para colocarla junto a su cabeza y besarla pausadamente, la joven sentía algo diferente en aquel beso ¿Cariño?; lo que fuera hizo que sus brazos pasaran por su cuello acercándolo más e introduciendo su lengua en la boca ajena estimulando la de su compañero.

-Sera mejor que me vaya, tienes que alistarte para ir a trabajar- Su dedo índice acariciaba su sonrojada mejilla hasta posarse en sus labios- Aunque desearía que te quedaras conmigo…-

-Jack… No puedo olvidar mis responsabilidades- Se incorporó de la cama mientras tomaba la ropa que había dejado en la cama caminando a paso nervioso hasta el baño.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Voy a cambiarme- Respondió sin verlo a la cara, le daba vergüenza lo que momentos antes se había permitido.

-No…- Sintió como el muchacho la abrazaba por la cintura y una de sus manos se colaba por la toalla acariciando la piel de su abdomen- Hazlo aquí, frente a mí…-

-No puedo hacerlo…- La respiración del muchacho sobre su cuello hacían que los cabellos de la nuca se erizaban, su cuerpo aún estaba demasiado sensible.

-Está bien- Beso castamente el cuello de la muchacha quien casi corría para introducirse al baño, una vez dentro se recargo en la pared pensando lo tonto que había sido decir que no cuando había sentido sus labios en sus pliegues femeninos.

-_Maldición… ¿Qué quiero hacer realmente?- _Estaba frustrada pero decidió comenzar a vestirse tranquilizando los escalofríos que aun recorrían su cuerpo.

Jack estaba caminando alrededor de la habitación observando todo con más detalle, tomo una fotografía que le recordaba mucho un retrato familiar que tenía en su hogar donde pudo ver a la chica junto a sus padres y hermanos sonrió al ver la amplia sonrisa de Elsa en hombros de su padre; el sonido de la puerta hizo que se girara encontrando a la chica con unos jeans claros, blusa de tiros negra y su cabello sujeto en una coleta alta, sombra sobre sus ojos hacían resaltar aún más la belleza de los mismos junto con un pequeño brillo labial en tono natural.

-Eres muy hermosa- Elsa sonrió débilmente agradeciendo el cumplido- ¿Quieres que te lleve al trabajo?-

-No te preocupes, puedo ir en mi motocicleta- Se acercó a su cama tomando un par de zapatillas deportivas.

-Elsa quiero que escuches una propuesta que tengo para ti-

-¿Qué clase de propuesta?- La rubia se puso de pie mirando atenta al muchacho, Jack volvió a mostrar una de sus ladinas sonrisas mientras tomaba a la chica posesivamente de la cintura y la acercaba a él robándole un casto beso.

-Tú lo acabas de decir, me deseas tanto como yo a ti…-

-Jack yo…-

-Escúchame primero, solo una noche… Una noche será suficiente para que ambos podamos seguir con nuestras vidas…- Sus manos bajaron un poco hasta posarse en su trasero acercándola aún más, Elsa se sonrojo al sentir el bulto que sobresalía del pantalón del muchacho- Por favor acepta…-

-¿Y Rapunzel?- De nuevo el nombre de aquella joven surgía entre ellos, Jack suspiro frustrado soltando a la chica.

-Elsa si aceptas lo que te estoy proponiendo te veré en el bar donde fuimos en la primer cita, claro después de la cena con Pitch y Rapunzel a menos de que quieras cancelar e irnos de una vez-

-Jack yo no estoy segura, sostengo lo que dije pero aún pesa demasiado el nombre de tu novia entre nosotros y también esta…- Se giró evitando mirarlo a la cara-Conocí a tu hermano Aster y mi deseo es seguir tratandolo- Jack cerro sus puños evitando así endurecer su mirada.

-Te entiendo perfectamente mi princesa- Tomo su rostro y un nuevo beso fue dado pero esta vez un simple roce en los labios- Solo piénsalo de aquí hasta después de la cena- Tomo su mano caminando fuera de la habitación, no la presionaría pero esperaba que con lo que había sucedido en aquella habitación llegara al lugar de la cita de esa noche.

**Esta idea rondo mi mente un buen rato así que no dude cuando el momento correcto llegó, bueno pues momento de agradecimientos a:**

**-MyobiXHitachiin **(En serio O/O, pero me tonta soy -/- bueno ya lo arregle y deje a Aster con 30 años XD, gracias por hacerme notar ese error)

**-DarkCarmilla **(Eso es bueno creo yo XD, gracias por seguirlo tan de cerca)

**-Lilithcosa **(Lamento haberte hecho llorar tanto ya que siento tarde en actualizar XP, espero te guste lo que escribí)

**-LaidyX **(Ups, perdón por arruinarte el manicura lindura y no te comas las uñas sino te quedaras sin dedos)

**-MikoBicho-chan **(A mi también me costo verla enojada, es demasiado linda para verla así pero con más razón quedo la reacción)

**-The stardreamer **(Pues como dije lo de Aster fue recomendación de alguien lo cual me pareció bastante interesante y quedo perfecto)

**-Clary 17** (Nadie esperaba eso de Peri pero fue interesante trabajarlo, gracias por el comentario)

**-LaylaIntegra **(Pensaba un auto pero dije no, demasiado trillado asi que por un imagen donde estaba en moto la visualice asi y me enamore mas de ella)

**-Dark Fu **(Muchas gracias por tan hermoso comentario, en especial por la idea que trabajo en esta historia)

**-JDayC **(Jajaja lo se, pero en serio que la ame desde que conozco la película de Frozen y no pude evitar ponerla)

**-PINKDIAMOND4000 **(Pero ten en cuenta que Peri no sabía nada así que solo se dejó llevar por lo que vio u.u, la cena será en el siguiente capítulo XP)

**-Lilithcosa **(Si lo dibujas debes enseñarme como te quedara owo, muchas gracias por seguir tan de cerca el fic nwn)

**-Trueloveofredheads **(Jajaja tu comentario me resulto muy halagador, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo nwn)

**Como decía porky eso es todo amigos, mil gracias a todos por leer. Hasta la próxima semana y recuerden dejarme muchos reviews nwn.**


	10. Chapter 10

**De nuevo, lamento muchísimo el haber troleado gente con mi error con respecto a este fic pero soy torpe y no me di cuenta cuando publique dos veces un capitulo ¬¬, en fin los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. **

**(Capitulo 9)**

Aster esperaba afuera del conservatorio atrayendo las miradas de algunas chicas que ingresaban en el lugar, el chico era atractivo y el que estuviera recargado en su motocicleta le daba un aire salvaje difícil de ignorar; fue entonces cuando noto que llegaba la persona que anhelaba ver, ella no se dio cuenta de su presencia por lo que fue fácil ver su perfil al descender de su motocicleta y notar como se acercaba a paso tranquilo.

-¿Cómo está la maestra más hermosa del conservatorio?- Elsa se sorprendió al encontrarse con aquel muchacho pelinegro con el que había desayunado ese mismo día.

-Hola Aster, creí que estarías en tu casa-

-Estaba por llegar cuando al pasar por un lugar encontré esto- Elsa no había notado que tenía una mano en la espalda sosteniendo un hermoso botón de rosa roja- Al verlo me recordó mucho tu rostro- El color subió a las mejillas de la muchacha mientras tomaba aquella pequeña flor.

-Gracias, es muy hermosa-

-Por eso fue que me acorde de ti- Su mano acarició la mejilla de la chica causando que una sonrisa involuntaria se formara en su rostro- Ahora si me retiro, nos veremos después- Puso su casco para subir a la motocicleta y alejarse del lugar.

-Gracias Aster…- Su nariz se acercó a la pequeña flor aspirando su delicado aroma.

Las clases avanzaron aunque a Elsa le costaba concentrarse cometiendo algunos errores al tocar pidiéndole a una de sus alumnas que tomara su lugar en el piano, recordaba como las manos y la lengua de Jack la habían recorrido causándole diversas sensaciones en todo el cuerpo.

_-Te deseo Elsa…- _Esas palabras eran las detonantes de todo el deseo que aquellos ojos azules le brindaban, pero al notar la pequeña rosa que puso en su escritorio algo más ocupo su mente en ese momento- _La maestra más hermosa del conservatorio…- _Junto con una mirada esmeralda llena de ternura.

-¡Elsa!- Grito Mérida llamando la atención de la maestra quien resbalo de la silla cayendo al suelo causando gracia a todos sus alumnos.

-¡No me grites de esa forma!- Tomo la silla colocándose de pie.

-Lo siento pero llevo rato hablándote pero andas en las nubes ¿Qué te sucede?- Elsa desvió la vista del rostro de su amiga, quería decirle la verdad pero al mismo tiempo no sabía que hacer, quería hablar con alguien con respeto a su situación actual.

-No es nada…- Su celular comenzó a sonar con el tono de mensaje ocasionando que saliera del salón.

_Quiero hablar contigo. Restaurante Ratatouille a las 3:00 pm, ven sola. Periwinkle Frost. _

_-¿Qué será lo que quiere?- _

-¿Alguna buena noticia?- Pregunto Mérida mientras acercaba el banco que tenía junto al arpa.

-No, solo una propaganda de la compañía de teléfono… A todo esto ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Tu horario es mas tarde-

-Quería contarte de mí cena con Hiccup…- No se pudo negar al ver la felicidad en aquellos ojitos soñadores que tenía su amiga. Sonreía al ver que la pelirroja tan feliz, no entendía cómo es que esa chica no decía nada para avanzar más su relación con el castaño, pero sinceramente era la persona menos indicada para hablar en ese momento sobre esos temas.

La hora de la comida llego y Elsa estaba puntual a la cita con la hermana de Jack pero aquella jovencita fue más rápida ya que estaba en una de las mesas, hizo una seña con su mano indicándole a la rubia que tomara asiento.

-Buenas tardes- Saludo amable pero a la vez con un poco de inseguridad, Peri levantó su mano llamando al camarero haciendo el pedido por ambas.

-Elsa…- Comenzó la peliblanca mientras se cruzaba de brazos- ¿De dónde conoces a mi hermano?-

-Mi cuñado trabaja con ustedes-

-¿Kristoff?- Elsa asintió con la cabeza sin ser capaz de mirar a la chica a los ojos, Peri se dio cuenta de ello y suspiro tratando de que su voz sonara como siempre- Lamento mucho lo que hice Elsa…-

-¿Qué?- Aquella respuesta descoloco a la chica haciendo que por fin pudiera ver el rostro de la joven ante ella, tenía su mirada baja y un ligero rojo en sus mejillas.

-Bueno… Lamento el haberte golpeado y también el decirte cosas tan horribles- Un suspiro volvió a abandonar su boca mirando a la rubia- Jack me explico todo, tenía deseos de verte para pedirte disculpas-

-No tienes por qué darlas, entiendo el porqué de tu molestia y comprendo perfectamente-

-Te equivocas ya que debía de hacerlo, lo que sucedió era cuestión de mi hermano y tú por estar implicada- Tomo las manos de Elsa sobre la mesa mientras formaba una sonrisa- Así que perdóname, en verdad lo lamento- La joven también sonrió correspondiendo el gesto.

-No te preocupes, eso ya quedo en el pasado- El camarero se acercó con su comida haciendo que separaran sus manos.

-Dime ¿En verdad te gusta mi hermano?- Elsa se sonrojo violentamente causando gracia a la jovencita frente a ella- Eso responde mi pregunta, sabes deberías tratar de conquistarlo-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Te lo dije, Jack me explico todo ayer… Me dijo también que ya no era feliz con Rapunzel y eso es algo de lo cual me siento muy feliz- Cuando los orbes azules de Peri dieron con los de Elsa, esta tenía una mirada de extrañeza por lo que formando una diminuta sonrisa decidió explicarse- Rapunzel era una amiga muy cercana de Jack desde secundaría pero al entrar a la universidad prefirieron llevar más allá su relación, siendo sincera a mi jamás me agrado esa idea ya que eran personas totalmente diferentes, pero no me malinterpretes ya que es una buena chica… Aunque hace como un año tal vez un poco más vi cambios raros en él aunque siempre le echaba la culpa al trabajo, pero ayer que hablé con él pude ver una luz diferente en su rostro cuando hablaba de ti…-

-Yo no sé qué decir-

-Escucha, yo no tengo porque meterme en la vida de mi hermano y de nuevo te pido disculpas por haber reaccionado de esa forma, pero lo que más anhelo es que sea muy feliz y tal vez tú puedas ayudarlo a encontrar esa felicidad…-

-Peri yo…-

-Solo inténtalo- Elsa asintió con la cabeza, después de aquellas palabras se dedicaron a hablar de otras cosas donde pudieron resolver aquel mal entendido que había surgido a causa de Periwinkle, después de eso las horas en las clases de música avanzaban aunque para Elsa corrían muy rápido… Estaba nerviosa ante la cena que tendría con el tío de Jack y Aster, pero a la vez deseaba conocer a Rapunzel.

Al llegar a su casa se encontró con Ana quien como la vez pasada la ayudo a elegir el vestuario de esa noche eligiendo un vestido negro que llegaba un poco debajo de sus rodillas pero con una abertura que alcanzaba hasta la mitad de su muslo derecho, el escote era redondo sujeto por dos tirantes gruesos pero la mitad de su espalda descubierta, zapatos de tacón, su cabello recogido en un peinado alto y un ligero maquillaje fueron el toque final. Tocaron a su puerta haciendo que Ana bajara a abrir lo que le dio tiempo a Elsa de sentarse en su cama y acariciar levemente la colcha, aun recordaba aquellas caricias que le había brindado Jack ocasionando que poco a poco su cuerpo temblara y comenzara a humedecerse debido al recuerdo de la excitación de esa mañana.

-_Demonios ahora debo cambiarme… ¿Qué debo de hacer? Pero realmente lo deseo- _Cerro sus ojos mientras los ojos azules de Jack invadían su mente, tomo ropa interior limpia entrando rápido al baño.

-¿Elsa?-

-En el baño ¿Qué sucede Ana?- Salió del lugar encontrándose con la cara sorprendida de su hermana.

-Bueno… Es que no es el sujeto que decías el que está en la entrada- Elsa extrañada bajo las escaleras con cautela hasta que en la puerta de su hogar pudo ver al joven pelinegro de ojos verdes.

-¿Aster?-

-Ah… Buenas noches Elsa, espero no te molesta que irrumpa pero me llego un mensaje de parte de Jack que pasara por ti para que fuera a cenar con ustedes-

-¿De Jack?- La decepción en su voz no pasó desapercibida por su hermana quien la miraba acercarse al motociclista- Es extraño ya que el de la idea fue…-

-Lo sé, pero me alegra que cancelara ya que no me gustaría que se acercara a mi hermano… O a ti- Tomo la mano de la chica para caminar fuera de la casa.

-Entiendo, Ana te veré más tarde- La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza algo preocupada por la extraña reacción de su hermana, pero al escuchar como su hija lloraba lo olvido subiendo a atender a la bebe.

El restaurante era uno de los más caros e importantes de la ciudad, Jack esperaba a su tío que había quedado de llevar a Elsa, apretó sus brazos al imaginar cómo se vería cuando llegara junto a alguien a quien no toleraba pero debía de ser discreto ya que su aún novia sonreía feliz por la invitación de esa noche.

-¿No es el auto de tu padre?- Jack sorprendido miro en dirección a la entrada corroborando lo dicho por la castaña, su padre no estaba en la ciudad así que solo había una persona que podría usar el vehículo.

_-Conocí a tu hermano Aster...- _

_-Por favor, que no sean ellos… Por favor…- _Pero su petición no fue escuchada ya que al llegar al valet parking noto como su hermano descendía del vehículo junto a Elsa.

-¡Ey Jack!- Saludo Aster mientras tomaba la mano de la joven y se acercaba a su hermano menor.

-Hola Aster, buenas noches Elsa- Aquellos ojos femeninos color de cielo tenían una mirada decepcionada, Jack se dio cuenta de ello...

-¡Aster!- La castaña rodeo al pelinegro con sus brazos- ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía!-

-Tuve que viajar para participar en la carrera…- Al momento en que Rapunzel se separó del pelinegro este paso un brazo por la cintura de Elsa acercándola a él- Permíteme presentarte a Elsa Arendelle-

-Un placer- Saludo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Igualmente- Contesto Elsa.

-Es un placer verte Elsa- Bajo su mirada, no quería verlo ya que le dolía que realmente la viera como solo una forma de apagar su fuego interno.

-Igualmente Jack… Aster deberíamos entrar, comienza a hacer frio- El pelinegro rodeo a la chica con sus brazos formando una sonrisa.

-Si… Vamos- Pero unos ojos azules no miraban bien aquella escena, no entendía porque pero se sentía celoso.

-Apoyo a Elsa, entremos Jack- Tomo del brazo al muchacho siguiendo a la pareja aunque el albino no entendía porque ella se portaba de forma indiferente, pero sobre todo porque había llegado con su hermano.

Un hombre de los que se supone estaban en el valet saco un celular marcando un número que al segundo timbrazo.

**-Han llegado señor- **

-Perfecto, cualquier percance mantenme informado-

**-Sera como usted desee-** Aquel hombre de piel pálida y cabellos negros colgó el teléfono formando una sonrisa de lado mientras miraba al muchacho castaño frente a él.

-Bien hecho Hans, eres un buen informante- Apretó los puños sobre el pantalón mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Pensé que querías a mi hermana- Sus ojos se abrieron solo para ver a Pitch Black bebiendo tranquilamente el licor que estaba dentro de una copa.

-Tu hermana es bastante atractiva no lo niego, pero deseo más que mi ex cuñado sufra y que mejor forma que lográndolo con sus hijos- Bebió un sorbo de aquella copa para después mirar al muchacho- Jack está bastante interesado en ella y por lo que me cuentas a tu hermana le gusta Aster así que ¿Por qué no utilizar eso a mi favor? ¿Tienes alguna objeción con ello?-

-No señor…-

-Bien, ahora retírate y no me fastidies hasta que tengas algo interesante que informarme- Hans se paró comenzando a caminar fuera de la oficina, ya en el elevador golpeo una de las puertas con gran furia ¿Por qué había ido a ese casino? ¿Por qué había apostado tanto dinero? ¿Por qué debían de darse las cosas así?

_-Perdóname Elsa…-_

La comida era deliciosa junto con un vino realmente único, Rapunzel era la que sostenía una conversación con preguntas triviales a los tres ocupantes; aunque sin que nadie lo notara Jack de vez en cuando observaba a Elsa mientras intentaba tomar su mano o sus dedos acariciaban aquella abertura que mostraba la delicada piel de sus piernas logrando un sonrojo en la muchacha.

-Dime Elsa ¿Es complicado aprender a tocar un instrumento?- Tomo un pequeño sorbo de su copa solo para tratar de pasar su vergüenza con ello.

-Depende mucho de la habilidad de cada estudiante Rapunzel-

-Debería aprender a tocar algo- La castaña se giró a su pareja sonriendo ampliamente- ¿Qué instrumento sería conveniente amor?-

-El que te guste más-

-¿Tu qué opinas Aster?-

-Por qué no mejor le preguntas a la experta- Tomo la mano de la rubia besando sus dedos- ¿Elsa?- Aquel pequeño acto sonrojo a la muchacha y molesto a Jack quien sentía romper la copa en sus manos.

-Bueno… Es mejor que sea uno con el que te sientas a gusto, que te atraiga el hermoso sonido que produce-

-En ese caso ¿Qué tal el piano?-

-Elsa es una gran artista en cuanto se refiere a ese instrumento, una vez pude escucharla y fue algo realmente único- Jack elevo su copa ante la chica quien se volvió a sonrojar recordando aquel día.

-¿En verdad? En ese caso desde la próxima semana tendrás una nueva estudiante-

-Si claro… Si me disculpan debo refrescarme- Se puso de pie caminando hasta el baño para poner un poco de agua en su cuello… La situación era demasiado tensa, no se veía que Rapunzel fuera una mala chica como lo había dicho Periwinkle y eso hacía que la propuesta de Jack la hiciera sentirse demasiado incomoda, ansiosa al tiempo que nerviosa. Al salir de dicho lugar sintió como una mano la jalo hasta una parte oculta de aquel restaurante y unos labios asaltaron su boca con pasión, reconocía aquella forma de besar por lo que puso sus manos en el pecho masculino alejándolo de ella.

-Jack ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué no te preocupa que Aster o Rapunzel te vean?-

-¿Por qué vienes con Aster?- Sujeto sus brazos haciendo que lo mirara a la cara, su semblante era serio- Respóndeme…-

-Eso debería agradecértelo, dijo que le mandaste un mensaje para que el viniera conmigo… Además a ti que más te da, no somos nada- Se soltó del agarre con violencia llamando la atención de algunos comensales, Jack al notar eso la volvió a tomar de la mano metiéndola a un pequeño armario de limpieza.

-Yo no le mande nada, aún tenía la idea de que llegarías con Pitch-

-¿Acaso crees que tu hermano me mentiría? Ya déjame en paz Jack-

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Volvió a tomar a la chica de los brazos- Si la idea de verte con Pitch me causaba malestar ¡Imagínate el saber que estas con mi hermano!- Sus labios se posaron en los de ella, dominándote o tal vez posesivo así era este beso, sus manos acariciaban la piel desnuda de su espalda intentando bajar el cierre al tiempo en que lo hacían sus caricias.

-Detente Jack…- Pero el chico hizo caso omiso ya que sus labios comenzaron a besar su cuello- Además no tienes por qué enfadarte-

-Lo sé pero haré que me prometas que irás esta noche- Su mano se posó sobre su pecho acariciándolo con suavidad generando un gemido de su compañera.

-Iré esta noche-

-Pero di que es porque lo anhelas tanto como yo…- Su mano libre comenzó a descender hasta apretar su trasero.

-Te deseo además lo has dicho tu también…- Gimió ante las caricias del joven- Una noche será suficiente para seguir con nuestras vidas- Beso sus labios rápidamente mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuello del muchacho, este correspondió sujetando su cintura- Ahora será mejor que regresemos-

-No llegues tarde…- Elsa asintió saliendo primero, entro al baño para acomodar sus ropas y salir hasta llegar a la mesa.

-Lo lamento, había mucha gente en el baño-

-No te preocupes Elsa…- La chica asintió con una sonrisa mientras Rapunzel levantaba su mano para hacer señas al albino.

-Jack ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Lo lamento mucho, una llamada de emergencia de uno de los socios… Rapunzel creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos-La castaña asintió con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie.

-Nosotros también deberíamos irnos Elsa-

-Claro Aster-

Tal vez habían pasado unas dos horas desde que Aster la había dejado en su hogar, se aseguró de que nadie se percatara de que salía dejando una nota en su cama informando que había salido temprano y tomando una pequeña maleta abandono su hogar montando su motocicleta. El bar era levemente iluminado por luces rojas y moradas.

-Disculpe…Busco a Jack Frost- El camarero miro a la chica y con una sonrisa coqueta le indico el camino con la cabeza.

-Si él no te divierte preciosa, búscame- Elsa solo sonrió caminando por un pequeño sendero hasta que al fondo del lugar, sentado vestido solo con la camisa blanca abierta levemente y el pantalón del traje que portaba en la cena, estaba el muchacho quien al verla acercarse se puso de pie tomándola por la cintura besándola con cautela y ansiedad.

-Evitare que olvides esta noche- Susurro contra sus labios para tomar su mano y salir de aquel local.

"_**Una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro…" **_**Jajaja me acorde de esa parte de la canción XD, próximo capítulo lemon seguro jijiji. Oigan me hice un poco bolitas con este capítulo en los reviews así que no podre agradecer como siempre pero créanme algo… Sin sus reviews ya hubiera abandonado y borrado la historia, mil gracias a todos por darle esta aceptación tan única TwT ya que 120 comentarios positivos y lindos… Me halagan tanto que ya tengo otros 3 fic en el horno pero aún no se si los subiré XD.**

**Antes de que lo olvide, una persona me pregunto que cual canción de piano había usado para escribir anteriormente y bueno pues no sé cómo se llama pero búsquenla asi: ****And to the Gentle Sound 2012 La Corda d'Oro OST, es de una serie que en lo particular me encanto y la canción estaba hermosa. En fin gracias a todos por sus comentarios y hasta la próxima (Donde prometo responder como siempre reviews nwn) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Y el capítulo más esperado hasta el momento del fic, aún estoy roja ya que bueno sigo sin ser tan buena en esto espero les guste. Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de DreamWorks y Disney. **

**(Capitulo 10)**

Elsa no entendía porque el chico no había llevado su auto al lugar y la llevaba caminando de la mano, aquel pequeño gesto le removía una parte de su corazón que había permanecido inmóvil desde que aquella persona la engaño… Sacudió su cabeza ignorando sus propias memorias para fijar su vista en aquel joven que en tan poco tiempo de conocerlo despertó la pasión y lujuria escondidas en ella, jamás se imaginó verse en una situación como esa.

-Llegamos- Susurro el muchacho apretando la mano de la chica sacándola de sus pensamientos, al elevar sus ojos azules encontró un edificio de las zonas más lujosas y exclusivas en hermoso color blanco con puertas de cristal- Sígueme por favor…-

-Joven Frost, es un honor verlo por aquí-

-Igualmente Bruce lamento no haber venido, respóndeme algo… La mujer a la que le pago para el mantenimiento ¿Sigue viniendo?- Aquel hombre de cabellos grisáceos representativos de su edad analizo la pregunta unos momentos.

-Así es señor, el departamento debe de estar en óptimas condiciones-

-Está bien, muchas gracias Bruce- Siguieron su camino hasta la entrada del elevador.

-Por cierto, tiene una novia muy hermosa joven Frost- Elsa se sonrojo mientras que Jack formaba una sonrisa muy dulce en su rostro, tomo la mano de la chica para acercarla a sus labios y depositar un pequeño beso en sus nudillos.

-Lo se…- Las puertas del elevador se abrieron haciendo que ambos muchachos ingresaran, Elsa tenía sus manos al frente mientras las frotaba con vergüenza- Tranquila…- La mano masculina la sujeto de la barbilla haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Jack…- Sus labios se unieron en uno donde las sensaciones que ambos experimentaban eran únicas, mezclaban necesidad, deseo, lujuria pero había algo más que no sabían identificar. El detener del elevador el regreso a la realidad- Ya llegamos…-

Una puerta de color blanco se postro ante ellos que el chico abrió tras sacar una pequeña llave de su bolsillo mostrando un lugar de hermoso color crema con muebles negros, la cocina era lo único en un color diferente al mostrar un tono azul… Elsa admiraba encantada el lugar, no parecía un sitio de paso ya que al contrario, desprendía un calor hogareño muy similar al que había en la que en un tiempo fue casa de sus progenitores, Jack al darse cuenta de aquella pequeña pero dulce sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro el abrazo por la espalda sonrojando a la muchacha.

-Este es un departamento que perteneció a mi madre, cuando murió decidió dejármelo a mí- Elsa se desvió un poco el rostro mientras que su cuerpo se ponía rígido, Jack comprendió de inmediato el porqué de su incomodidad apegando más su cuerpo a él- Jamás eh traído a nadie aquí fuera de mi familia… -

-¿Por qué me lo dices?- Soltó su cintura para poder tomar a la chica de los hombros, quería que lo viera en la cara.

-Porque se cuál es tu pesar, jamás eh traído a Rapunzel a este lugar a pesar de todo- Poso sus labios en ella, a pesar de que había dicho que solo era una sesión de sexo había algo que le impedía creer eso, que hacía que creyera que el mismo se estaba mintiendo.

Elsa no sabía si creer en esas palabras simplemente rodeo el cuello del muchacho con sus brazos intensificando aquel contacto, se sentía tan diferente a los besos anteriores pero seguía preguntándose por qué… Jack se separó de ella conduciéndola hasta la sala donde estaba una botella que se le hizo bastante conocida, el muchacho tomo la botella para quitar el corcho y servir un poco en dos copas; le tendió una a la chica quien la tomo sin despegar la vista de aquella botella.

-Es el mismo que tomamos la primera vez que salimos- Elsa se sonrojo involuntariamente ante las palabras del chico quien bebía con naturalidad de la copa.

-¿Por qué?-

-Muy fácil… Aquella cita a pesar de como termino fue especial para mí…- El sonrojo volvió a apoderarse del rostro de la chica causando una sonrisa en su acompañante.

-No digas más cosas como esta…- Sus ojos estaban ocultos mientras miraba con interés el suelo, Jack noto como las manos de la chica temblaban con el líquido intacto en su interior- No digas cosas que son simples mentiras solo para que te sea más fácil el poseerme-

-¿Por qué piensas que te estoy engañando?- Sus dedos la tomaron por la barbilla haciendo que lo encarara.

-Por la situación en la que estamos- Aquella mirada de diamante se nublaba ante la tristeza, Jack la beso tratando de despejar su mente de aquellas ideas.

- Sígueme… Por aquí está la habitación…- Elsa se sonrojo sujetando su mano, la alcoba era amplia bellamente decorada pero lo que llamo su atención fue que en uno de los muebles que se encontraba junto a la cama estaba un recipiente con fresas y a su lado otro con un poco de chocolate.

-Jack eso…-

-Te lo dije, ninguno olvidara esta noche y eso nos ayudara a llevar acabo eso…- En un repentino movimiento la aprisiono contra la pared besándola con fiereza, aquel movimiento la asusto un poco pero eso no impidió que algo dentro de ella cosquilleara por la adrenalina que comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia.

Las manos del muchacho recorrían el cuerpo de aquella mujer entre sus brazos, desde esa noche en la habitación de la chica no había día en que no soñara con ese momento en que sería de él, su boca abandono su labor mientras sus manos seguían recorriendo cada una de las cuervas de aquel cuerpo, sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de Elsa quién tenía los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Relájate…- Susurro contra su oído, tomo su mano caminando con ella hasta sentarse a orillas de la cama donde la recostó con gran delicadeza, sus dedos buscaron el final de la blusa azulina que portaba la chica subiéndola con sutileza hasta liberarla de aquella prenda, sonrió al ver su sostén de color blanco con ligeros detalles en azul; se giró un poco para tomar una de las fresas del recipiente y colocarla en la boca de la chica- Saboréala Elsa…- La rubia asintió con un breve movimiento de cabeza, pero no termino de morder aquella pequeña fruta cuando el muchacho dejo caer un poco de chocolate sobre su cuello recogiéndolo con la lengua en pequeños movimientos, succionaba y mordía con gentileza ocasionando que pequeños suspiros se escaparan de la boca femenina.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Tu piel ya es muy dulce, solo le agrego un poco más…- Aquellas traviesas manos se colocaron sobre los pechos de la chica quien gimió al sentir como los acariciaba con dulzura elevando su sostén para dejarlos a su merced, su lengua lamió levemente aquel punto de su cuerpo generando un gemido de la muchacha quien cubrió su boca, Jack se enderezó para verla a la cara y evitar aquel movimiento- Quiero escucharte gemir… Quiero saber que lo que hago te gusta tanto como a mí…-

-Pero Jack yo…- La mano del albino puso una fresa sobre la boca de la chica rozándola sobre sus labios con suavidad, el jugo de aquella fruta salió una vez que ella la había mordido mojando parte de su boca y escurriendo levemente, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del albino mientras se acercaba y con su lengua limpiaba aquel rastro hasta besarla, Elsa correspondía tímidamente pero al sentir como Jack presionaba su pecho desnudo abrió la boca para sentir la invasión de una lengua ajena quien jugaba con la propia invitándola a participar en su juego; Elsa no se negó a aquella petición correspondiendo mientras sus brazos rodeaban en cuello del chico.

-Quiero estar en las mismas circunstancias que tu… Comienza a desnudarme…- La chica sonrojada asintió a la petición de su compañero mientras terminaba de desabrochar los botones de aquella camisa para dejar su torso libre, estaba levemente marcado y sus brazos tenían músculos firmes- Tócame…- Su mano con suavidad acariciaba el pecho del muchacho sintiendo como cada musculo comenzaba a tensarse ante ese pequeño roce, noto que él se volvía acomodar sobre ella mientras que tomaba un poco más de aquel liquido oscuro poniéndolo sobre sus senos y su boca lo limpiaba con movimientos que le daban un delicioso placer.

-Porque lo haces tan lento…- Jack sonrió ante la impaciencia de la joven limpiando el rastro de chocolate sobre sus labios.

-Te dije que esta noche la recordarías…- Sin apartar su mirada de ella bajo sus manos hasta el botón de su pantalón comenzando a desabrocharlo junto al cierre mostrando un poco de su prenda íntima que hacía juego con el sostén que llevaba, sonrió al ver que Elsa desviaba la mirada cuando su pantalón comenzaba a abandonarla dejándola simplemente con la braga puesta- Este conjunto es realmente encantador, el blanco normalmente significa pureza pero en ti se ve endemoniadamente sexy mi princesa…- Sonrojada ante aquel comentario busco el rostro del muchacho pero este yacía sobre su pecho saboreando el resto del chocolate que había dejado mientras que su lengua trazaba círculos alrededor de su pezón endureciéndolos, como si estuviera preparándolos para la pequeña mordida que les brindo.

-Jack…- Grito la chica arqueando su espalda permitiendo que Jack la sujetara para sentarla sobre él, un nuevo gritito salió de su boca al sentir el roce de su sexo contra la clara excitación del muchacho generando que se sintiera húmeda en la parte interna de sus muslos.

El deseaba poseerla ahí mismo pero eso significaría que todo terminaría rápidamente, no quería que se fuera de esa forma tomando su otro pezón con los dientes tirando de el sin llegar a lastimarla, escucharla gemir solo acrecentaba su deseo por la chica pero quería aún más ya que con Rapunzel nunca había experimentado aquel nivel de deseo que desde que conoció a Elsa había despertado… Su mano se coló dentro de la pantaleta de la chica acariciando con uno de sus dedos sus pliegues femeninos generando el más delicioso gemido hasta el momento, ansioso por volverlo a escuchar realizo la misma acción mientras mordía su pezón, Elsa sentía aquel momento único abrazando la cabeza del chico contra su pecho. Aquella mano salió de su escondite mientras que el chico la recostaba con suavidad retirando la última prenda que cubría su desnudez dejándola totalmente expuesta ante él.

-Sube tus piernas a mis hombros Elsa-

-¿Por… Por qué?- Se maldijo interiormente por tartamudear pero su respiración le hacía jugarretas tras aquellas caricias tan íntimas.

-Hazlo…- No comprendió hasta que sintió como se acomodaba entre ellas rozando con su lengua su feminidad, un quejido escapo de su boca tras el embiste que su cuerpo había sufrido pero un fue el único ya que con gran maestría el albino lamia aquellos pliegues generando un calor único que en su vida había llegado a experimentar, cuando el muchacho se detuvo pensó que tal vez se había cansado de torturarla hasta que un dedo se introdujo en su interior haciéndola apretar con fuerza la cobija sobre la que estaba pero eso aumento aún más cuando introdujo un dedo más.

-Jack…- Volvió a decir intentando ver el rostro del muchacho pero tras cada embiste ellos eran obligados a seguir cerrados, cada arremetida generaba aún más y más calor hasta que su cuerpo no soporto liberándolo en la más exquisita sensación que pudo imaginar, sentía como la humedad entre sus piernas comenzaba a acrecentarse debido al orgasmo que el muchacho le provoco solo con caricias que hasta ese momento creía prohibidas. Se enderezo para observar al muchacho quien se sentaba a orillas de la cama lamiendo sin pudor alguno sus dedos, aunque aquella acción la avergonzaba un poco le dio una idea, tomando del hombro al muchacho lo dejo caer sobre la cama para colocarse rápidamente sobre él.

-Elsa ¿Qué…?- Ella sonrió de lado colocando su mano sobre la boca del muchacho, se acercó hasta su oído y con una voz que lo dejo helado susurro.

-Dijiste que estaríamos en las mismas circunstancias, así que es mi turno de jugar contigo…- Una sonrisa ladina se formó en su rostro mientras seguía los movimientos de aquella joven de rubia cabellera, como él lo había realizado momentos antes desabrocho el pantalón para desaparecerlo de su camino junto al bóxer de color gris que portaba, su erección ya era evidente por lo que ella simplemente se dedicó a acariciar de arriba abajo, cuando escucho el gemino proveniente del albino acercó su boca hasta su sexo lamiendo levemente la punta de este, Jack se dejó caer totalmente sobre la cama permitiendo a la chica hacer lo que le plazca con él.

Sintió como tomaba su miembro introduciéndolo por completo en su boca generando gemidos de placer, aquella mujer sabía cómo enloquecerlo, conforme introducía y sacaba aquella parte de su anatomía de su boca más loco de placer se volvía, con gran suavidad mordió su erección generando un grito por parte del chico que muy difícilmente se borraría de su mente junto con un líquido caliente que resbalaba con facilidad por su garganta.

-Elsa… Levántate- La chica son una sonrisa asintió mientras él la tomaba por la cintura mientras la recostaba en la cama, en ese momento sabía que estaban listos para volverse uno… De un cajón en aquel pequeño mueble saco un pequeño sobrecito plateado de donde saco un preservativo para introducirlo con calma sobre su miembro, conforme iba adentrándose se escuchaba que ambos lo disfrutaban hasta que se sintió cobijado n su interior…- Elsa para mi… Esto no solo es sexo…- Susurro contra su oído mientras comenzaba a moverse con lentitud, los ojos de la chica se abrieron levemente para contemplar al muchacho sobre ella quien unió sus labios con ternura.

-¿Qué… Qué dices?- Un nuevo gemido escapo de sus labios al sentir como se introducía cada vez más en su interior, Jack no respondió simplemente se dedicó a mostrarle con suaves caricias que aquellas palabras eran sinceras cuando ni él sabía a qué se debían sus acciones, quería hacerla gritar su nombre mientras que ambos llegaban al cielo una y otra vez, sintió como su miembro era presionado por la chica logrando que incrementara la velocidad de sus embistes. Elsa sentía que perdería el conocimiento ante tantas nuevas sensaciones que se presentaban hasta que sintió que el muchacho la sujetaba de las caderas sentándola sobre él aumentando la satisfacción en el acto.

-Lleva el ritmo…- Con un ligero asentimiento del cabeza levantaba las caderas buscando el placer que poco a poco se intensificaba, aquel chico la hacía experimentar sensaciones realmente intensas que la obligaban a cerrar los ojos ante el éxtasis- El… Sa…-

-Jack…- Su velocidad incremento intensificando el calor en la parte baja de su cuerpo, quería llegar con aquella persona más lejos de lo que hubieran imaginado, Elsa emitió un delicioso grito ante los oídos de Jack quien se liberó lamentando un poco el tener aquel pequeño preservativo cubriéndolo, el orgasmo había sido delicioso ocasionando a la chica a dejarse caer sobre él.

-Elsa, gracias…- Se movió un poco de la cama dejando que la chica se recostara a su lado, al verla al rostro tenía sus ojos con rastros de querer comenzar a llorar- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso te lastime? Perdóname yo…-

-Jack no digas nada, simplemente abrázame y déjame pensar que esta noche fue como tu dijiste, no solo sexo y ya…-

-Pero Elsa…- Sintió como ponía su dedo sobre su boca evitando que siguiera hablando, sonrió de forma tierna mientras se abrazaba a él escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, accedió a su petición acariciando con suavidad su cabello comenzando a arrullarla hasta que quedo completamente dormida- Te quiero Elsa… Aunque no me creas…- Beso su frente para acompañarla en su sueño hasta que tuvieran que regresar de ese hermoso sueño.

Al día siguiente abrió sus orbes azules para encontrarse sola en la habitación, se cubrió levemente con la colcha para dejar salir la tristeza que en ese momento inundo su corazón; Jack había cumplido al dejarla pensar lo que anhelaba para irse en cuanto los rayos de la mañana hicieron su aparición, se sentía como una idiota al dejarse llevar por un sueño o tal vez solo una ilusión.

-¿Por qué lloras?- Esa voz hizo que levantara la mirada encontrando al muchacho simplemente con el bóxer negro puesto portando en sus manos una mesita de cama con lo que parecía jugo, café y un pequeño plato con fruta.

-Estas aquí…-

-Bueno es mi departamento después de todo- Se acercó a ella tomándola entre sus brazos para besarla fugazmente- Además me encanto despertar contigo a mi lado- Elsa sonrió como tonta ante esas palabras abrazando al muchacho con fuerza, Jack no entendía pero aquella reacción se le hizo por demás tierna, se soltó tomando la taza con la bebida caliente soplando un poco y comenzando a beber.

-Jack… Gracias-

-¿Por qué? Lo de anoche fue increíble, desearía poder repetirlo…- El semblante de Elsa cambio al tiempo en que se borraba la sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho.

-Este fue un acuerdo entre los dos, solo sería por una noche- Jack tomo aquella mesita de madera para colocarla en uno de los mueblecillos junto a la cama, al dar la vuelta se acomodó sobre la chica besándola con gran ternura y delicadeza -¿Qué haces?-

-Te irás, quiero disfrutarte y que me disfrutes unas horas más- Sus labios recorrieron el cuello de la chica comenzando a pasear sus manos por el cuerpo que había saboreado la noche anterior, Elsa se comenzaba a remover sintiéndose ansiosa por que la poseyera; sin embargo el sonido de su teléfono atrajo la atención de ambos- No respondas…- Su boca descendió más atrapando uno de sus pezones con los dientes ocasionando que la chica diera un pequeño grito al tiempo en que uno de los dedos del chico se introducía en su interior comenzando a estimularla hasta el punto de comenzar a humedecerse, sin embargo el sonido era demasiado insistente.

-Deja atiendo- Extendió su mano intentando tomar el aparato pero Jack tomo su mano besando la palma.

-No… - De una sola estocada la poseyó como la noche anterior logrando arquear el cuerpo de la chica.

-Por favor…- Mientras continuaba con el vaivén de sus cuerpos formo una sonrisa alcanzando el aparato y dándosela en la mano.

-Contesta si puedes… No me detendré…- Elsa se sonrojo mientras suspiraba ante los diversos embistes que le ofrecía el muchacho, miro el número notando que se trataba de su hermana Ana.

-Detente… Es… Ana…- Su voz sonaba entre cortada, Jack solo sonrió levemente pero sin salir de su cuerpo asintió con la cabeza; después de unos segundos en los que intentó regular su respiración atendió.

**-¡¿Se puede saber dónde estás?!- **Incluso Jack sonrió al escuchar la voz molesta de la pelirroja.

-Tuve que salir temprano, te deje una nota en la cama- Bajo su vista notando que el chico paseaba su dedo índice en su estómago.

-**No la vi, bueno para la otra mejor despiértame en vez de que te escapes- **Elsa sonrió pensando lo divertido que era que Ana pareciera la mayor pero aquella sensación fue removida por la satisfacción de su cuerpo cuando Jack la embistió ocasionando que gritara- **¿Qué sucede Elsa? ¿Estás bien?- **Miro al muchacho con enojo pero el simplemente sonreía volviendo a penetrarla.

-S… Si, solo me… Pegue…Con el piano- Realmente las escusas de la chica eran divertidas, volvió a impulsarse contra ella, le era divertida la idea de ponerla en problemas.

-**¿Segura? Es que suenas rara- **El color subió a las mejillas de Elsa quién cerraba sus ojos sintiendo como Jack mordía su pezón.

-En serio… Estoy… Muy bien…-

-**Está bien en ese caso ten cuidado, solo quería saber que sucedió contigo, te veré en la noche- **Ana colgó logrando que el aire circulara por sus pulmones, Jack resbalo con cautela su mano acariciando su brazo hasta quitar el aparato de sus manos.

-Eres un tonto, ¿Qué tal si lo descubre?- Pero Jack la ignoro retomando la velocidad de sus embistes, quería que fuera para él y que descubriera que realmente había algo más allá de lo carnal, las manos de la chica pasaron a su espalda arañando esa parte de su anatomía.

-Eres deliciosa Elsa…- Adoraba como aquella mujer podía volverlo loco con tan solo unos roces, lo excitaba su voz y aquella forma de ser lo tenía por más que enviciado, aumento la velocidad mientras colocaba aquellas piernas suaves sobre sus hombros intensificando el placer hasta el punto de que pasaron unos minutos donde se libero dentro de ella, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que había olvidado poner preservativo pero por alguna razón eso no le importo.

-Debo irme…- Comentó mientras intentaba alejarse temiendo retomar aquella deliciosa actividad, cuando se iba a alejar sintió como el muchacho la tomo de la mano jalándola para que se sentara junto a él.

-No renunciare a ti Elsa…- La rubia se sonrojo pero se levantó para tomar todas sus prendas, entró rápidamente al baño con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro misma expresión que poseía Jack quien miraba el techo sin tener ganas de levantarse.

**Sigo rojita pero lo importante es que les guste, ahora momento de agradecimientos:**

**-MikoBicho-Chan **(En serio estuvo corto o.o, lo lamento mucho u.u… Espero te guste esta actualización nwn)

**-MyobiXHitachiin **(Sabes que es lo raro, yo odio a la gente así pero no pude evitar escribir con ese tema ¿Raro no?)

**-Clary17 **(Es bueno que logre plasmar una sonrisa en tu rostro, es lindo saber que hago sonreír a la gente)

-**Leah Frost **(Gracias por tu comentario)

**-Pgrr **(Lamento la demora)

**-LaidyX **(¿En serio? Que alegría que te guste el drama y por cierto lemon listo nwn)

**-Layla Integra **(Jamás me imagine que el AsterXElsa llamaría tanto la atención, eso me sorprendió pero ¿Qué sucederá después de esto?)

**-Orkidea 16 **(No eres la única, prometo no hacerlo sufrir mucho ojala te guste lo que escribí para este capitulo)

**-PINKDIAMOND4000 **(Eso parece, gracias por leer)

**-Valeria nn **(Desearia poder actualizar dos veces por semana pero se me dificulta un poco, lo lamento u_u y por dos te refieres al de "Corazón de Cristal"?)

**-Jelsa4life **(Lamento la demora pero capitulo listo)

**-Wozniak **(Deseo concedido, nuevo capitulo nwn)

**-Bloss Frost **(Aster aun sigo sin saber porque es como se le llama al conejo de pascua del origen de los guardianes aunque en una versión mas humana para este fic nwn)

**-racheldiaz **(Es divertido jugar con los personajes en este tipo de circunstancias nwn)

**Gracias a todos los que han comenzado a leer además de agregarlo a favoritos, me siento muy halagada. Ahora hasta la próxima semana y no olviden dejarme review bye nwn. **


End file.
